Alolan Encounters: Between the Sun & Moon
by rustmarrow
Summary: A personal chronicle of my own journey through the Alola Region, focusing on the key events of my adventure: the individual encounters with my team members. Hope you guys will enjoy the series and be able to share the same sense of adventure and wonder I experienced, through my eyes.
1. Chapter 01: Vero

_Melemele, the quaint island where all Alolan Trainers begin their Island Challenges. In the middle of the island lies Iki Town, a relic of Alolan ancestry and tradition where the people regularly host festivals that have long been forgotten in other parts of Alola. Here, the scent of adventure wafts down from the presiding mountains, drifting between the worn-wood houses, mingling with people's hearts. Many famed battles in Alolan history have taken place at the arena that sits at the very heart of the town._

 _To the north of Iki Town is Mahalo Trail, a rugged path that leads to the Ruins of Conflict, where the island deity Tapu Koko is said to sleep. Along the trail is a great chasm, spanned by a lone bridge that is said to have been crafted by the town's first settlers. Rising up towards the mountains, here the air becomes cool and begins to tingle with an unsettling electricity that races across the skin. The tingle, perhaps, of legend._

"Nebby!"

The girl's cry cut through the night sharper than the scythe of the moon and into the soil beneath my feet, forcing me to move. I dashed past her gaped eyes and onto the bridge crossing the ravine ahead. Rickety, it shook harder than the waves breaching below.

Right in the middle of the bridge was where 'Nebby' cowered. The creature was one I had never seen before, with the body of a violet floating cloud and a pair of indigo wisps for arms. A Pokemon native to Alola, perhaps. With its face peeled to the floor and its arms over its head, all the creature could do was shiver, tormented by a flock of three Spearow twice its size that were utilising their beaks to great effect. Diving through their formation, I braced myself over Nebby and shoved a hand over my head, waving the other wildly through the air.

The squawks of the Spearow intensified. I felt their claws and beaks nipping at my bag, cap and hair, each strike a needle, and their wingbeats at my eartips. The brine stench rose from the flows beneath, cornering me. Sneaking a peek to the right, I saw the girl on the cliff, all dressed in white, hands clasped over her lips as she stood just before the bridge, knees trembling. I prepared myself to shout at her to call for help, but before the words could emerge, I was shut off by an unfamiliar hoot-like cry.

 _Woosh-woosh!_

A striking sound, followed immediately by an agonised yelp, followed by a thud as one of the Spearow hit the ground next to my cheek. Bouncing back onto its claws, it aimed a skyward glare before shooting off again. Its cry of fury was accompanied by the cries of its brethren as I felt the pressure on my back alleviate. Cradling Nebby, I made a dash for the cliff and dropped the tiny creature into the girl's arms before bending over, heaving.

"Um!"

I didn't need her reminder to spin back and look at the bridge.

The three Spearow were floating in the air, taking turns to strike at an owl Pokemon I had never seen before. It was ball-shaped, with tea-coloured plumage and a two-leaf bowtie. From the glowing leaves it was tossing I guessed that it was a Grass-type. And though it was fighting ferociously, I could tell that it was struggling to maintain its position. The combination of the three Spearow was simply too intensive. Two would distract the owl with feint movements while a third struck with Peck from behind. And that was bad news for a Grass-type. As a bolt of lightning laced down the back of my neck, I somehow found my soles striking the planks of the bridge once again.

I lashed out wide, forcing two of the Spearow to disperse. Just then, the third's eyes gleamed as it folded its wings behind the owl.

"Behind you!"

The owl swivelled its head back sharply at my words. It swerved out of the way just as the last Spearow zoomed in for a Peck and launched a barrage of fresh leaves. The Spearow faltered as the speedy projectiles met their mark.

As a buzzing pressure formed and rose in my chest, I thrust one palm outward and, though I had never done so before, imitated the style of Trainers I had seen and yelled:

"Tackle!"

The owl replied with a chirp and rammed into the Spearow with a mighty flap, slamming it into the ground. The once-ferocious bird Pokemon yelped from the impact and unfolded its wing as its eyes transformed into dazed spirals.

But just as the owl was catching its breath, the other Spearow snuck in from behind and unleashed a double Peck.

"Kroo!"

I leaped forward, catching the owl as it fell. Together, we crashed into the ground. It was only from that distance that I noticed the many wounds marking its feathers and body. Both its eyes were as good as shut, squinting, as a meek cooing spilled without pause from its beak.

Twisting my head, I spotted the Spearow lining up for another assault and pulled the owl closer to my chest. The Spearow rushed forward. Just then, a full, well-bodied voice rang out from the direction of the cliff.

"Crabrawler! Rock Slide!"

The next thing I knew, a ring of coconut-sized boulders came crashing all around us. The Spearow spread their wings immediately to halt themselves in mid-flight and, swinging their necks around, began darting through the barrage in a desperate attempt to evade them.

The rocks fell with perfect precision, raining slightly angled such as to form a cone-shaped area of effect with the tip anchored in the air. They fell either above the ropes suspending the bridge or through the gaps between them, slipping into the swells with a splash. The ropes and the planks remained undented.

Unable to turn fast enough, one of the Spearow was smashed in the back.

"Kaw!"

Crashing, it fainted.

The last Spearow cast an anxious glance at its fallen companion as it narrowly evaded one of the boulders. It glanced at the owl in my arms, then to the suspension ropes. A glint. Diving towards the base of the bridge, it suddenly swerved to face the oncoming boulders, spread its wings wide, and flapped, unleashing a Gust with all its strength.

Caught in the rising winds, the falling boulders began to waver.

"Oh no!" said the full-bodied voice.

The rocks spun out of their trajectories and, almost instantly, one slammed the Spearow in the face. The shadow of a second loomed towards me. Flipping over, I glued my back to the planks, all the while clutching the owl close to my stomach. The boulder sliced through the air right over my nose, barely touching.

"Kroo…" it cooed softly.

Patting the creature on the head in an attempt to soothe it, I said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

 _Pssh!_

The bridge lurched.

"Wha-"

 _Pssh!_

Grabbing one of the planks, I pulled myself up slightly to examine the situation.

The ropes keeping the bridge afloat had been ripped through at parts. Two holes sullied the nearby planks.

 _Pssh!_

A boulder pummelled through the wood right next to where my fingers lay. The bridge was hit by a tremor.

 _Snap!_

Without warning, the weight in my hand vanished.

"Ah-"

The incessant roar of the surging waters beneath rose up to swallow me whole, drowning out the world except for the whoosh of the wind streaming against my eardrums. My right arm lay stretched out above, fingertips grasping at nothing. At one point, the wind stopped screaming, leaving me with nothing but a drug-like emptiness. The owl's cooing reached me from below but the sound trickled slowly, arriving in separate, broken bits.

Bits of brine splattered against the bottom of my chin. Gravity was my only shackle, tugging at my feet with all the languor of a Snorlax. My mind went soft, swaying in the air's cradle. But just then, shooting through the air like a bullet, a buzz came to me. I felt my neck slowly rotate through the viscous wind, eyes rolling upward to catch sight of a lone spark in the distance. The owl's cooing came louder and clearer.

The buzz intensified, the spark boomeranged through the air, enlarging into a bolt of yellow crackles. A gold flash. It cleaved through the stagnant air, shattering the fog of silence that had taken control of my world. The roar of the waves returned, dancing amongst the seethes of the wind. And as the beam rushed towards my face, I caught sight of twin circles within the dancing lightning. Two bright circles of shining azure blue. They stared.

 _Boom!_

A thunderclap shook me, forcing me to strengthen my grip around the owl. Consumed by gold light, I felt the might of gravity disintegrate almost instantaneously around me as a new force grabbed me in its palm and thrust me in one swift, curved motion. My bones rattled as the blood at my feet rushed to my head.

Then, emptiness once more. I was falling through the air like a feather. Amidst the soft vibrating of my head, the thumps of my heart came as rhythmic, bursting gongs. The owl's cooing returned, ethereal as before. Rock spires rose to consume the boundaries of my field of vision.

 _Bang!_

"Russ!"

Led by Professor Kukui's cry, all sound came flooding back into my head at once, culminating in a sharp explosion at the back of my skull. I choked, throwing my chest upward. The owl squeaked as I bumped into it. From behind, echoed footsteps. From the front? A familiar buzz.

I looked. And it was only after I looked that I noticed the sound of crackling creeping through the air towards me. The sound tugged at the surface of my skin and tickled the blood beneath.

 _Boom!_

After what looked like a thunderbolt pulling itself out of the ground and regressing to the heavens, the yellow bolt that had rescued me cast aside its mantle of lightning. At the same time, the voices and footsteps from behind me froze, diminishing to breaths.

It was a Pokemon, that much was certain. But its name I didn't know. It was black, but looking at it as a whole, no one would call it that. Boasting a mohawk that resembled a jagged orange broadsword, the space around it was dominated by a pair of shells strapped to its arms at the wrists, one on each arm and both as yellow as the lightning that had masked it. The markings on the shells were of a similar style to the carvings on totem statues I had seen around the island. All the while, the owl had its eyes trained on the creature, refusing to budge.

" _What's your name?"_

Those were the words I had in mind as I raised an arm and opened my mouth to speak. But just as I did, the creature slammed its shells togetherand sprung to the clouds with a thunderclap. All that remained was the glimpse I had caught an instant before its departure, its form with its shell pulled over: the scowl of a vicious bird.

The next thing I knew, my vision rippled like water that had been struck through the middle with rain. Gravity heaved. I fell.

The last thing I felt was the owl hopping on my stomach, hooting desperately…

#

"Ow!"

A Peck to the cheek dispelled the shroud of darkness wrapped around me. Above, the sky was dark.

"Kroo! Kroo!"

Grabbing the owl like a ball, I pulled it away from my face and placed it next to my lap on the wooden stage where I was lying. The Iki Town arena. I knew where I was.

"You alright, cousin?"

Professor Kukui approached me donning his signature shades. Behind him were two people: the girl whose Pokemon had been attacked by the Spearow, and a stout, sturdy-looking old man. Like the Prof's, his skin was chestnut brown and he donned a jacket with bright floral prints over a blue shirt. In contrast, the girl's complexion was lighter even than mine, blending in with the white hat and dress that bound her skinny frame such that she felt almost mist-like, invisible.

The girl remained one pace behind as the Prof and the other man stepped closer. I hopped off the wooden stage to greet them but, landing weakly, I stumbled. Before I could hit the sand, however, the older man grabbed me by the wrist and straightened me out with the weight of a tree trunk.

"Woah there, take it easy, son," he grinned through his greying moustache.

Professor Kukui smiled. "Russ, this man is none other than the Kahuna of Melemele Island: Hala."

"Kahuna?" the word shot out of my mouth before I could think, and the force shoved me backwards.

The Kahuna chuckled. "No need to be afraid. I'm much more gentle than I look."

Sticking my arms by my sides like a pair of chopsticks, I bowed until I could see through the gap between my legs behind me.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir!" I said.

A moment of silence. Then, uncontrolled, hearty laughter.

" _Sir_? My, I can't remember the last time someone called me that!" Hala said between pockets of chuckles and wheezes.

"Come now, cousin," Professor Kukui tossed a tear away from beneath his shades; one arm on his stomach. "Oh well, guess I can't blame ya since ya just came over from Kanto and all."

"This is how we do things here in Alola!"

With those words, the Kahuna stretched his arm out and offered me his palm. Cheeks still red, I took his hand and he shook it. It was a firm, kind shake.

"Good to meet you, Russ!" he bellowed.

"I-it's nice to meet you too, sir!"

Once again he broke into laughter. "Enough of that. Hala will be just fine. Or Kahuna if you have to."

The next thing I knew, the sturdy man stepped forward, grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug. Patting me twice on the back, he released me and, keeping both hands on my shoulders, he nodded.

"Welcome to Alola!" he bellowed.

"Thank you!"

"And," Professor Kukui said. "This here's my assistant Lillie."

The blonde girl moved a half-step towards me and bowed so slightly it could have been mistaken for a nod.

"N-nice to meet you," she said. "a-and… thanks for saving Nebby!"

"Don't mention it," I smiled. "How's he doing?"

She unzipped her sling bag just a bit and the Pokemon from before poked the top of its head out. Spotting me, it smiled and squealed.

"Now," Professor Kukui interrupted us with a clap. "Back to the order of business."

I turned. "Business?"

Professor Kukui chuckled. "Come on, Russ. Did you forget, already? Your first Pokemon!"

"Oh!"

 _My first Pok_ _e_ _mon_. As those words digested in my mind, a pulse of excitement started rising up from the pit of my stomach once more.

"Indeed!" Kahuna Hala bellowed. "I've prepared three special Pokemon for you to choose from… is what I'd like to say. But."

Following the gazes of the two men, I turned in the direction of the wooden stage.

There stood the owl Pokemon I had rescued earlier. Watching the three of us watch it, it tilted its head at an odd angle.

"Kroo?"

"Pffft," came Lillie's voice from behind.

Kahuna Hala folded his arms over his belly. "It seems that Rowlet has taken a liking to you."

"Rowlet?" I said.

"That bird Pokemon over there," Professor Kukui answered. "Even amongst Alolan Pokemon, it's a pretty rare critter. No coincidence that ya encountered this one at Mahalo Trail though."

I looked at the Prof. "What do you mean?"

It was Kahuna Hala who answered. "We folks in Iki Town are rather well acquainted with this Rowlet. He always intervenes when he finds weak Pokemon getting bullied. A veritable 'hero of justice'. A number of Trainers have tried to tame him but even after getting captured in a Pokeball, he simply refuses to obey his Trainers' orders. All of them eventually gave up and returned him to the wild."

I turned back to the Rowlet. It looked so tiny and harmless there, perched on the edge of the arena. I watched as it plucked at a couple of its feathers. Grooming, perhaps? Noticing my gaze, it spun its head back to the normal position and blinked. At that moment, it was hard if not impossible to imagine it as a feisty creature that gave nothing but trouble to its Trainers.

"Is it really alright?" I said. "I'm just a new Trainer. If this Rowlet can give even experienced Trainers a hard time, should I really be-"

A hard slap on my shoulder. It was Professor Kukui's face I found when I looked back. He was staring straight past me, towards Rowlet.

"Ya know," he said. "Just cos yer a great Trainer doesn't mean that every Pokemon will listen to ya. Pokemon are no different from people, see. Just like how Trainers travel the world over in search of the perfect partners to add to their team, wild Pokemon won't settle for just anybody either. They look for someone that they believe will be able to bring out their fullest potential, someone that they can trust. Someone that they can call 'family'."

I gulped, swallowing each word.

"An encounter between a Trainer and a Pokemon is like fate," said Kahuna Hala. "A meeting of two wandering stars amidst the vastness of the galaxy. And out of dozens, that Rowlet has chosen you."

I stepped towards the petite owl. Standing right in front of it, the creature had no choice but to tilt its head slightly upward to look at me. It gazed at me expectantly.

I lifted it up with both hands and said, "Do you really want to come with me?"

"Kroo!"

With that one chirp, it hopped out of my fingers and landed on top of my cap.

"Russ!"

Turning, I caught the Pokeball that Professor Kukui had thrown to me. Hopping onto my arm, the Rowlet pecked at the button on the centre of the device. The device opened, swallowed the Pokemon in a flash of red light and closed shut with a click.

"My first Pokemon…" I said, rotating the ball in my palm.

"Congratulations, Russ!" said Professor Kukui, grinning with his hands on his hips.

I beamed at the Prof, then to Lillie, then to Kahuna Hala. My heart was throbbing in its cage, as if pounding in tune to Rowlet's cooing that I swore I could almost hear radiating from inside the Pokeball. The moon was bright; the wind chilly – coursing through me and my bones and soaring into the sky in a tornado, spreading alongside a world that was now beginning to unfold before me. It was a huge, wide world. A world yet unseen. Suddenly, I felt extremely small. But with Rowlet's Pokeball gripped between my fingers, that sense of smallness was accompanied by waves of a thrill that gushed forth from deep within my soul, waxing and waning. Aching.

My journey had only just begun.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 02: GIGABYTE**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this piece as well! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)


	2. Chapter 02: Gigabyte

_Engraved into the soil of Route 1 are the first prints of many an adventurous Trainer. The route rings the south-eastern coast of Melemele Island, connecting the island's two towns. Tall grass flourishes upon its banks – constantly restless, beckoning to young trainers to enter and make their first forages into a world filled with rivals, challenges and lifelong friends. The locals say you can never make it through the entirety of Route 1 without spotting at least one pair of battling Trainers – unless, of course, you happen to be travelling at an ungodly hour. Furnishing the southern edge of the route is the beach where Professor Kukui runs his laboratory, located just adjacent to the mystical Ten Carat Hall where an extremely rare species of Pokemon is said to reside._

 _Current Team:  
_ Rowlet ( _V_ e _ro)_

"When the eyes of two Trainers meet… it's time to battle!"

Declaring those words, the boy in shorts stepped out of the bushes towards me. Just a bit shorter than I was, he looked to be about the same age of fifteen. Instantly I guessed that he too had only just recently begun his Island Challenge.

"I'm Jimmy!" he announced, granting me no space to reply. "What's your name?"

"I'm Russ," I said. "I just moved over from Kanto."

Unsure of how to proceed, I simply looked at the other Trainer.

 _Swish!_

After a pause that grated on my soul, the only sound was that of the sweeping grass as Jimmy dashed off in the opposite direction.

 _Huh?_

In no time at all, a considerable space had opened up between us.

 _So do I run as well or-_

Jimmy spun back with a skid, fingers already fixed onto the Pokeball at his waist. Without thinking, my hand found itself reaching for a Pokeball of my own. One click of the button and it expanded to its original size.

A moment earlier, watching me frozen on the spot, Jimmy's eyes had been shaded by the furrowed brows of bemusement. But now, seeing the full-grown Pokeball in my grasp, his eyes reclaimed their former fire as he flung his Pokeball with a cry.

"Go, Pikipek!"

Lagging an instant behind, I launched my own into the air.

"Go, Vero!"

 _Pop!_

Out of Jimmy's ball emerged a woodpecker-like creature with a pencil tip beak. Though its plumage was primarily black, the feathers on its face made it look like it was donning a white mask with a red stripe that ran up the middle. Spreading its wings, it immediately arrowed forward. Appearing to face it was none other than my Rowlet, Vero.

 _My first Pok_ _e_ _mon battle._

Before I knew it, my heart had quickened its pace. And I was a slave to its beat.

"Pikipek, use Peck!"

With a flap of its wings, the woodpecker suddenly picked up speed.

"Intercept it with Leafage!" I said.

Drawing back, Vero twisted its body slightly and unleashed a barrage of three leaves with a swing of its right wing.

"Pierce through!" said Jimmy.

A glint in the woodpecker's eyes. It rammed through the projectiles, barely flinching.

 _Dang! Grass is weak to Flying!_ "Vero! Do-"

 _Thwack!_

Vero recoiled through the air, barely stopping before it hit the ground.

"T-" I stumbled on the word. "Tackle!"

The instant lost to my stutter made all the difference. Jimmy's Pikipek swerved away from the blow, avoiding it barely.

"Peck!" he said.

 _Thwack!_

"Kroo!" Vero squealed.

 _No._ "Vero! Distract it with Leafage and get away!"

"I won't let you!" said Jimmy. "Pikipek, chase it down and finish it off with another Peck!"

Braving the wave of leaves, Jimmy's Pikipek remained hot on Vero's trail.

"Faster, Vero!"

"Keep going, Pikipek!"

Watching the two Flying Pokemon spiral through the air, one constantly shifting in an effort to shake off the other, the other refusing to let up, a thought echoed through my mind.

 _His Pikipek is faster._

"Peck!" Jimmy yelled.

 _Thwack!_

Vero crashed into the ground with a thud. A second thud pronounced itself in my chest.

"Vero!"

As the name leapt out of my throat, I found myself racing across the grass towards my fallen Pokemon. But as I reached out to cradle it in my arms, my hands were violently knocked aside by the slap of a wing.

"Kr…Kroo!"

Wounded as it was, it forced itself upright. But from my position, the shivering of its tiny legs was all that consumed my attention.

"Vero, you can't! You're-"

Once again, my outstretched hands were carelessly batted aside.

"You still want to fight?" I asked.

But Vero was paying me no heed. And though all I could see was its wounded back, I knew that its eyes were locked onto Jimmy's Pikipek. From where I was, Vero's shadow seemed incredibly large.

"Your Rowlet still wants to battle?" Jimmy said with a touch of awe. "That's one feisty Pokemon."

Vero took a step forward. But just as its fore foot landed, an even greater tremor coursed through its tiny limbs. Its back foot gave way.

 _Thud._

I caught it before it could hit the ground. This time, there was no struggle.

"Vero?"

But the Pokemon's eyes were closed. It had completely fainted.

At that moment, Jimmy stepped forward. "You got any more Pokemon?"

I shook my head. "Right now, Vero's my only one." With that said, I returned Vero to its Pokeball.

 _I lost._

An open hand snuck itself into my field of vision.

"You alright, cousin?"

Looking up, I found Jimmy, his face covered with a gigantic smile. The three words he had spoken had been laced with a warmth that I was unable to comprehend, just like the time Professor Kukui had used the same combination of words on me. I couldn't come up with a name for it. But it was a warmth nonetheless. Shrugging aside the cold feeling in my chest, I reached out and grabbed his hand. There was a stitch at the edge of my mouth, but I knew it was far beneath what anyone could call a 'smile'.

After pulling me up, Jimmy placed his hands behind his head with a sheepish expression. "Your first battle?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry," he said. "If I had known, I would've gone a little bit easier on you."

Without thinking, I laughed. "Nah, don't worry about it." I looked at the Pokeball in my hand. "I don't think he would have wanted that either."

A thoughtful expression crept across Jimmy's features, then-

"Ah!"

Snapping his fingers, he dropped on his knees and started foraging through his backpack. A few seconds later, his eyes lit up as he grabbed something and shoved it towards me.

"Here!" he said.

It was a Pokeball. The red of its upper half gleamed in the raining sunlight.

"A present," he continued with a widening smile. "Catching more Pokemon is a great way to get stronger as a Trainer. Fighting wild Pokemon should help you get used to battling too."

I took the Pokeball from him, met his eyes with mine and smiled.

"Thanks."

#

"Here you go. Your Rowlet is all healed up!"

Receiving Rowlet's Pokeball, I thanked the Pokemon Center attendant and stepped out. It was almost evening and, far off, I could see the sun's core beginning to melt into the sea surrounding Alola. The powder blue nearest to the waves was gradually being dyed a sleepy orange. But now was not the time to rest.

Throwing its Pokeball, I released Rowlet into the air before me.

"Kroo," it said as it plunged its feet into the ground. Its eyes looked in the same direction. Despite the Pokemon Center's treatment, there was a subtle weight to its movements and its gaze which translated to a pressure that hung over me as well.

"Vero?" I said.

Obediently, it turned up to look at me.

" _A number of Trainers have tried to tame him but even after getting captured in a Pok_ _e_ _ball, he simply refuses to obey his Trainers' orders. All of them eventually gave up and returned him to the wild."_

 _Based on what Professor Kukui said, I was expecting him to throw a fuss after I failed to command him properly in the last match. But here he is, just standing there, slightly depressed. Why? It would be easier to understand if he were angry._

"Kroo?"

 _Don't tell me… he's blaming himself for our defeat?_

Eliminating the distance between us with a quick stride, I lowered myself and patted the small creature on the head.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Kroo?" it repeated, swivelling its head to the side.

"It's not your fault, Vero," I said. "As a Trainer, I wasn't good enough."

Vero stared up into my eyes intently.

 _He's listening. He knows exactly what I'm saying._

I gulped and offered it my hand.

"But I'll do my best to get better," I said. "So will you stick with me? Let's both become stronger together."

Vero looked at my outstretched hand. In one fluid motion, it high-fived me with a swing of its right wing, hopped into the air and cooed with beaming eyes.

"Kroo! Kroo!"

"Alright!" I said as I pumped my fist into the air. "First things first, let's take on some wild Pokemon!"

Heading back to Route 1, Vero and I plunged straight into the tall grass. The first creature to emerge was a wild Caterpie.

"Vero, hit it with a Tackle attack!"

Intimidated by the pressure of facing a Flying-type, the wild Caterpie darted between the fronds of grass where it became concealed amidst the surrounding green. Turning back, it launched a beam of white thread out of its mouth. Fortunately, the distance between the two Pokemon was great enough for Vero to twist around the beam in mid-air. Diving closer, it slammed into the Caterpie at maximum speed.

 _Thwack!_

#

Next, we were confronted by a wild Yungoos that wasn't in the best of moods. The moment it caught sight of Vero, it lunged out of the tall grass, gnashing its teeth as it unleashed a vicious Tackle.

"Vero, get higher!"

As Vero began flapping its wings, there was a sudden glint in the Yungoos' eyes. Crouching low, it snarled and delivered a Leer that stunned Vero into stillness. Next, the Yungoos followed up with a second Tackle.

"Don't give in, Vero! Get 'im back with Leafage!"

Bouncing back from its recoil, Vero swooped towards the Yungoos and blasted away.

#

The third Pokemon we encountered was none other than a wild Pikipek. Noticing our intent, it leapt off the branch it had been perched on and sped towards Vero.

"Vero, to the left!"

 _Whoosh!_

The Peck sliced through the air, but only that.

"Tackle!"

The Pikipek darted beneath the blow, swerved through the tall grass and returned with a rising Peck.

 _Vero won't be able to dodge this one._ "Take 'im head on!"

Turning to face its foe, Vero accelerated downward with a single two-winged flap.

 _Thwack!_

#

"Huff… huff…"

I glanced at my watch. It was almost eleven. The sun had taken its leave a while ago, subjecting Route 1 to only the moon's silver gaze and a cool breeze that wafted through the trees and grassy blades.

 _Shhhhh._

I breathed in, and the wind stuck cold to the walls of my throat before getting sucked in. Vero was perched on my left shoulder, its gaze fixed solely on the eye of the moon.

 _Haven't seen any other Trainers in a while. Everyone must have gone home already._

Even the clumps of grass that had periodically rustled all throughout the evening had assumed docile dispositions, simply swaying to their own whims.

 _Shhhhh._

"Shall we call it a day?" I said, tilting my head slightly. _Hope Mum's not too worried._

"Kroo."

 _Good work._ Relaying those words with a pat on my partner's head, I started off in the direction of Hau'oli City.

 _Shhh._

I froze. _What was that?_

There was no further reaction. On my shoulder, Vero was poised forward, silently scanning the grass. I shifted my foot.

 _Shhh._

"Kroo!" Vero pounced toward the shadows.

 _Oh, right. Vero's an owl Pokemon so it should be able to see in the dark._

Running after my partner, I commanded, "Leafage!"

The salvo of leaves glowed as they shot through the darkness.

"Queep, queep!"

Following the trajectory of Vero's Leafage, I saw it among the grass. There was no doubt that it was a Bug-type Pokemon, but it was a species I had never seen. Boasting a brown head and bright yellow mandibles, its white torso made it stand out even in the dead of night. An inexplicable thrill trickled down my spine, and I found myself clenching my fist reflexively.

 _I'm going to catch it._

Almost immediately after Vero's attack, the wild Pokemon turned and scurried away.

"Don't let it get away!" I said.

Vero chirped in response and resumed its assault from the air. I quickly followed behind, refusing to draw my eyes away from the escaping creature.

Leafage after Leafage tore into the grass, but the wild Pokemon refused to slow its pace. Even with Vero's superior night vision, the projectiles were having difficulty meeting their mark. The Pokemon's small stature allowed it to utilise the surrounding grass to shelter itself from attacks.

Just then, Vero gave a sudden chirp.

 _Is Vero trying to tell me something?_

Keeping my legs moving at top gear, I strained to see what lay ahead. Extrapolating the Bug Pokemon's path, I caught sight of a dark patch among the stems of grass.

 _Its burrow!_ _I can't let it reach there or it'll get away!_

"Vero, Leafage!"

Sliced grass danced in the air. But the wild Pokemon was advancing unperturbed.

 _Leafage isn't gonna work. And it's so small that Vero's Tackle might just swing over it._

Just less than a meter before it reached its burrow.

 _Looks like I've got to use our new move._

"Peck!"

And as the word flew off my tongue, Vero instantly twisted into a dive. The creature was just inches away from its burrow-

"Get ittt!"

 _Thwack!_

Vero swooped back up into the sky. Behind it, the wild Pokemon had been thrown into the air, feet wriggling.

Without hesitation, I reached for the empty Pokeball at my waist and threw.

 _Pop!_

There was a zap as the creature was sucked in and a knock as the Pokeball hit the ground.

It wriggled and stopped.

 _Come on._

Another wriggle.

 _Stay in._

A third wriggle.

 _Please!_

 _Click._

For a moment, I stood there and stared at the ball. I was almost certain that the Bug Pokemon was going to pop out at any moment.

But there were no wriggles after that.

Reaching out with shaking fingers, I grabbed the ball and held it close to my face. The shaking ran down my arms, up my elbows into my shoulders, down my neck and into my legs. And as it hit the soles of my feet, it transformed into a pulse of euphoria that shot up my back, lifting my arm holding the ball into the air.

"Yeaaah!"

Equally excited, Vero was doing loops in the air, chirping with an intensity that refused to lose to my own.

I brought the Pokeball back down and looked at it once again.

 _The first Pokemon I've caught with my own hands._

Beaming at Vero, I said, "Let's head straight back to the Pokemon Center. I can't wait to meet our new friend!"

The night breeze picked up, circling around my restless feet. What kind of Pokemon was I going to meet next? What kind of trainer would I battle next? I wanted to know, I wanted to find out. No, I had to find out. The wind on my back caught my sails and as we raced down the slopes of Route 1, it felt like my feet could have gone on forever. Beyond the land, beyond the sea, beyond the sky. On and on, to new lands and new experiences.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 03: JARANGA**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this piece as well! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)


	3. Chapter 03: Jaranga

_Hau'oli City – a humble metropolis which forms the urban centre of Melemele Island. Despite its size, the city is equipped with luxurious 5-star hotels and a famous shopping district bustling with name brands and the latest fashion, making it a popular vacation spot with visitors from other regions. The beachfront is loved by tourists and locals alike, offering a magnificent view as well as an array of activities to enjoy. Make sure you try their specialty malasada as well!_

 _Current Team:  
_ Rowlet ( _V_ e _ro)  
_ Grubbin ( _Gigabyte)_

"Vero, Leafage! Gigabyte, Bite!"

 _Thwack!_

The opposing Yungoos and Rattata slammed into the ground.

"Yo! This kid is sick!"

Judging from the other Trainer's height, he was an older teen. Maybe around nineteen? A visual delinquent, he wore a black singlet over a pair of matching pants and, of his face, only the eyes were visible, the rest masked by a bandana around the cheeks and a skull-faced skull cap. Swinging his arms in a sequence of incomprehensible gestures, he ended in a pose with both arms raised aghast.

"Tell me about it!" On his left, his partner (who was, appearance-wise, an almost perfect copy) completed the same ridiculous dance exactly one beat after. "Let's split!"

Returning their Pokemon to their respective Pokeballs, the pair spun an instant 180 degrees.

"Hold it right there!" Returning Gigabyte, I gave chase with Vero at my side.

"Give back Peeko!" the young boy behind me yelled as he followed.

"Are ya kidding?" said one of the thugs. "There's no way us members of Team Skull are gonna listen to a buncha kids like you!"

"Vero," I said. "Hit 'em with Leafage!"

"Kroo!"

Folding back slightly, Vero took a second to aim and fired.

 _Tuk! Tuk! Tuk!_

"Yeowch!" the same thug yelped as he bounced into the air. "Bro, these kids are serious!"

"Tell me about it!" his partner replied.

Turning out of the alley and onto the street, we were suddenly confronted by a massive building. Huge enough to obscure part of the sun, it loomed towards us from the shadow of its own creation. A dark, menacing behemoth. A 'NO ENTRY' sign hung from the wire fencing that kept it in check, rotted over with red-brown mottles.

One of the Team Skull thugs looked at the other. "Bro?"

The other turned to look at the first. "Bro!"

Skidding to a halt, the pair spun back to face us. Taking two deliberate steps forward, they raised their arms to form Ts and looped them inwards to make two opposing Ds.

As Vero dove in to hover before me, I placed my fingers on Gigabyte's Pokeball. At that moment, the young boy arrived on the scene. Stopping the moment he spotted us, he leaned forward and broke into a panting fit.

"Give back. Peeko!" he managed to say amid gulps of air.

"Yo, kid!" the first thug said. "Here's some good news for you! Guess what? We're not interested in your puny Pokemon anymore!"

"But yaknow what?" the other took over. "We don't feel like givin' it back either."

"You won't have to," I said. "If you guys aren't going to hand it over, then I'll just take it back myself." Vero chirped as a follow-up.

"Ooh, scary!" said the first thug, exaggerating his eyeballs as he jiggled his fingers in the air. "But here's some news for you, hotshot! We're not interested in battling."

 _What?_

"Yo, bro!" the other thug procured a Pokeball from his pocket. "Heads up!"

With a swing of his arm, the Pokeball landed in the first thug's grip. Despite the bandana masking his lips, I could tell there was a grin as he sneaked a glance at the building nearby. He reared his arm-

 _No._ "Vero, go-"

"GIVE BACK, PEEKO!"

 _Whoosh._

As the boy's cry broke into the sky, Vero instantly leaped off the ground and sped towards the apex of the wire fencing. But it wasn't enough.

The first thug sniggered.

Striking the edge of the fence, the Pokeball was launched into a bounce that propelled it through one of the windows of the estate. It vanished from our eyes.

"P…" the boy stammered. "Peeko…"

Bursting into laughter, the two delinquents carried out a vertical high-five.

"Yo," the second thug said. "You totally owned that, bro!"

"Of course!" replied the first one amid guffaws. "Look at that kid's face. The big boss is gonna be so pleased when he hears about this!"

 _Scum._

"That Trainer kid looks pretty pissed though."

"Forget about him. He ain't got the guts to sic' us outside a Pokemon battle. Let's get outta here."

As the two proceeded to leave, Vero suddenly launched into the air.

"Vero. Stop."

Halting itself with a flap of its wings, it turned back to look at me.

"I know how you feel, but let them be," I said, ordering my fists to stop shaking. "They're not worth it."

Vero floated for a moment, seemingly considering my words before swooping back to land on my shoulder. Squeezing out a grin, I gave my partner a pat on the head before turning to face the boy.

He was quiet, but a distinct tension was emanating from his slight figure. Since he was wearing a singlet, I was just barely able to make out pulsations coursing through the tips of his shoulders. With his head bent forward, coupled with the shade granted by the brim of his cap, it was impossible to see his face directly. Unfortunately, that was still unable to hide the crystals plopping onto the asphalt at his feet.

A second wave of heat roared through my head, and I found myself reflexively grinding my teeth. As if reacting to my discomfort, Vero began fidgeting restlessly on my shoulder.

Lifting my head, I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Next, I took a step forward and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I'll get your Pokemon back for you," I said.

It took a while, but eventually, I felt his convulsions grow dormant. He violently rubbed his eyes and cheeks before lifting his head. Even then, his voice had a pinch of tremolo remaining in it.

"You can't," he said.

Taken aback, the script of comforting words I had so meticulously prepared in my head was blown into wind-lost fragments.

"Only the Kahuna and Trial Captain are allowed to go in there," he continued. "You see all the tall grass in there? That building's been abandoned for more than thirty years. All the wild Pokemon inside are really vicious. Even the adults stay away from it."

I shifted my gaze towards the dilapidated estate. The paint long expired, the walls of the building were a mushy grey, cracked and scratched over. Staring outward, the broken windows bared fangs of glass, keeping a consistent watch over the grass that flooded the surrounding earth and wherever the construction's foundation relented.

Oppressive. The wind that rolled towards me through the wire fence threatened to blow me away, making all the hairs on my skin whisper to me, telling me to leave. But there I stood, enduring the fear and the foreboding whipping against me and through me, for as much as I knew I wanted to turn my heels and go-

 _I have to go in there._

I gulped, swallowing the trace of nausea rising up my throat. Grabbing Gigabyte's Pokeball from my waist, I released my new team member into the open.

"What are you doing?" the boy said. "You're not really thinking of going in there, are you? Were you even listening?"

"What's your name?" I said, turning.

"Huh?"

"Your name," I repeated.

"D- It's Dylan."

"Peeko, was it? The name of your Pokemon?"

"Yeah," he said in a softened voice.

"What kind of Pokemon is she?"

"She's a Wingull, I caught her with Professor Kukui's help at the beach near his lab. She's my first ever Pokemon," a pause, then, he continued. "She's my partner."

"Well," I smiled. "Guess we can't leave her alone in there. Right, Vero? Gigabyte?"

Vero hopped on my shoulder and let loose a bright chirp. On the ground, Gigabyte twitched uncertainly. But after watching Vero's display of energy, it lifted its head up as high as it could and chirped as well.

"But-"

I silenced Dylan with a hand.

"Wait right here," I said. "We'll get Peeko back for you."

With that said, I turned to towards the estate and commanded, "Vero, Leafage!"

"Kroo! Kroo!" Launching into the air, Vero slammed a barrage of leaves into a lower section of the wire fencing.

"Now, Gigabyte," I jabbed my finger. "Break through with Vice Grip!"

 _Crack!_

A few strikes were all it took to create a hole large enough for me to infiltrate the compound. Offering quick 'good jobs' to the two members of my team, I rushed in.

"Um!"

As I stood on the other side, I was suddenly stopped by Dylan's voice from behind.

"I'll be waiting right here," he said. "So please bring back Peeko!"

Offering him a backward thumbs-up, I grabbed Gigabyte and raced on.

"Hiss!"

That was the first sound that greeted me as I stepped through the broken doorway. No, 'sound' was the wrong answer.

 _How many of them are there?_

Trotting out of the shadows were five, no, seven Meowth. Painted over in ashen grey, they were distinctly different from the Meowth I was used to seeing back in Kanto. Not only in terms of colour, but in terms of demeanour as well.

 _A pack. They must think I'm trespassing on their territory._

However, I could sense neither the edge of ferocity nor the flames of aggression from the group. In fact, while they all had their eyes fixed on me, they stood around lackadaisically with raised chins and loose eyelids. Two even had their arms folded across the chest, one yawning.

I took a step.

 _Thwam!_

Something struck the floor with enough force to leave a dent in the concrete. Just a finger's breadth above my biggest toe.

 _Clang._

Petrified, I twisted my neck slick with sweat to look behind and saw a coin bounce off the wall and onto the ground. It was misshapen, with one point of the circle dented inward and a crack that ran to the centre.

I returned my gaze to the Meowth, but it was impossible to identify which had conducted the attack. They were just as, if not more nonchalant than before.

 _No, it's not that they don't care. They're just looking down on us._

"Vero. Gigabyte."

Leaping out of my arms, Gigabyte landed on the floor before me, flexing its mandibles. Above, Vero replied with a coo of acknowledgement.

"Break through!"

Vero and Gigabyte charged forward simultaneously with me following behind. One of the Meowth leaped to face them, claws swinging wide. Vero shot it down with an aerial Leafage. Before it could hit the ground, Gigabyte jumped and caught it with a mid-air Vice Grip using its mandibles, then tossed it upward, allowing Vero to finish it off with a high-speed Peck followed by Tackle.

However, the rest of the pack seemed unperturbed at the defeat of one of their members.

A second Meowth lunged towards Gigabyte, but before Vero could intercept with a blast of Leafage, a third hurled a coin into the air.

 _Thwack!_

Struck in the head, Vero recoiled. On the ground, a fourth Meowth joined the second and, together, they darted around Gigabyte, taking turns to inflict Scratch attacks.

"Queep..!"

"Don't lose, Gigabyte!" I said. "Get 'em with String Shot!"

Darting backward slightly, Gigabyte sprayed a beam of white silk out of its mouth. It caught one of the Meowth in the knee, causing it to trip and crash into the other. As they fell, Gigabyte lunged in and grabbed both Meowth with a single Vice Grip and slammed them into the ground. Done with its opponents, Gigabyte fired a String Shot at the third Meowth which, preoccupied, completely overlooked the attack and was taken down just as it was about to hurl a new coin. Swooping in, Vero finished it off with a concentrated barrage of Leafage.

Still, the remaining three Meowth remained unconcerned. Two stepped forward, yawning as they tossed and caught coins with their free hands.

"Just a bit more to go!" I said. "Vero, Gigabyte, go and-"

 _Clap!_

Before I could finish, one of the Meowth had suddenly pounced forward and clapped its hands directly in front of Vero and Gigabyte's faces, causing both of them to flinch.

 _A Fake Out attack? Fast-_

 _Thwack!_

From behind, the other Meowth hurled two coins. Both struck true.

"Gigabyte, String Shot!"

The closer Meowth somersaulted over the silk spray and landed into a Fury Swipes attack, slashing relentlessly.

Vero manoeuvred to assist its partner, but was quickly stopped by yet another coin from the Meowth standing behind.

 _What amazing teamwork._

Gigabyte was having trouble with its opponent, forced to constantly switch between hopping and ducking to evade the oncoming Fury Swipes. The fatigue from the previous battles was starting to show – its movements were getting sluggish. Of course, Vero wasn't doing much better. The speed of the Meowth's throws kept the owl Pokemon in check – it had to devote all its attention just to evade the projectiles that could come flying at any instant's notice.

 _I have to end this soon, or Vero and Gigabyte aren't going to last. If only there was a way to seal off one of the Meowth's movements-_

 _Rumble._

 _Thunder?_

Looking back through the doorway, I found the sky outside stained grey by a tumultuous downpour.

 _Rain? I was so engrossed in the battle that I didn't even notice. Wait a minute._

My eyes drifted to the strands of grass that were bravely defying the falling waters.

 _That's it!_

Diving into the midst of Gigabyte's battle, I grimaced as the Meowth's claws dug through the back of my shirt.

"Vero, hold the others off! We'll be back!" Scooping Gigabyte into my arms, I dashed out of the doorway. A glance behind told me the Meowth was pursuing.

 _Good._

I stopped a short distance away from the entrance and placed Gigabyte onto the ground. The soil beneath our feet was soft and soaked through, squelching with the slightest pressure. Just then, the Meowth appeared at the doorway. It hesitated for a moment as it observed the earth and the pouring rain.

"Now, Gigabyte!" I said. "Use Mud Slap!"

Digging its feet into the wet soil, Gigabyte swerved its entire body in one swift motion, sending a wave of mud cascading towards the stunned Meowth.

"Hiss!" it screeched as the mud splattered its eyes.

"Now's our chance!"

While the Meowth desperately wiped at the dirt on its face, Gigabyte bounded forward and rammed into it with a powerful Vice Grip. Holding the Meowth within its jaws, Gigabyte proceeded to charge back into the building, aiming for the other Meowth in a beeline. Caught off guard by Gigabyte's sudden re-entry, the other Meowth was incapable of reacting in time.

 _Wham!_

Both Meowth flew. And with a follow-up attack from Vero, they crashed, unconscious.

"Alright!" _Just one more to go._

The final Meowth looked up from cleaning its nails. It looked at its two most recently fallen comrades, then at us.

Raising its arms, it shook its head with a shrug and said, "Pfft."

It walked back into the shadows.

 _What?_

#

Unable to find Peeko's Pokeball in the vicinity of the window, we wandered deeper into the compound, suspecting that one of the wild Pokemon had taken custody of it. The rest of our expedition proved to be rather uneventful. Although the building was crawling with Meowth, no others chose to leave the shadows to confront us. Perhaps the one escapee from before had told them that we weren't worth messing around with. Not that I minded. Both Vero and Gigabyte were exhausted, but I kept them both at my side. Just in case. Periodically a stray Magnemite would wander across our path, beeping as it went.

Eventually, we arrived at a large door on the third storey of the compound. It groaned in protest as I struggled to shove it open, and a sound reached me from the inside.

 _Crackle. Crackle._

 _A fire?_ I shoved harder.

The room inside, like the rest of the building, was barren. However, on the wall opposite the doorway was what appeared to be the skeleton of a fireplace. And on the hearth of that fossil of ash-stained brick, a small flame simmered.

Sitting close to the flame was a familiar-looking Pokemon. A Grimer. Essentially puddles of slime with faces and arms, I had seen a few during my time in Kanto. They were filthy creatures that consumed waste, sometimes wandering out of the sewers to share their stench with the world. This Grimer was different though. Unlike the purple-slimed creatures I was familiar with, this one was dirty green with a yellow strip just beneath the lower lip. More surprisingly, no odour streamed from its pores.

Even more surprisingly, it was playing with a Pokeball, rolling the device up and down its body of slime.

"Ah!"

My outcry caught the creature's attention. Unlike the wild Pokemon I was accustomed to, however, it neither reacted aggressively nor shied away. It simply remained in its spot, gazing at me with curious eyes.

I glanced at Gigabyte and Vero. "Stay back, you two."

Then, striding towards the Grimer, I bent down so that my face was just slightly above the creature's.

"Would you mind returning that Pokeball?" I said. "There's a Pokemon inside and her Trainer is missing her really badly. I'm sure that she wants to see her Trainer as well."

The Grimer stared at the Pokeball in its grasp. For a moment, it seemed as if the Grimer could really see Peeko through the shell of the device.

It raised the ball towards me.

I smiled as I took it. "Thanks. You're a kind Pokemon."

Stuffing the Pokeball into my bag, I returned to my team and prepared to depart. But just as I was about to step out into the corridor, I was stopped by a pull on my leg.

"Gwaar."

I looked back, and the Grimer released its grip as I did.

"Yes?" I said.

"Gwaar." Raising an arm, it pointed at a Pokeball on my waist.

"You want to come with me?"

It nodded.

It was then I noticed the countless claw marks smeared across its body.

I unlatched an empty Pokeball from my belt and offered it with an outstretched hand. Grinning widely, the Grimer reached out and pushed the button in the middle.

 _Pop!_

With a zap and a flash of red, the Grimer vanished.

#

The rain was a slight drizzle by the time I exited the building. Above, from tiny crevices amongst the flock of steel clouds, shafts of light shone through and lit up patches on the ground.

"Big bro!"

Dylan ran up to me as I crawled through the hole in the wire fencing. Before he could reach me, I removed Peeko's Pokeball from my bag and tossed it towards him.

 _Pop!_

"Kaw! Kaw!"

"Peeko!" he yelled as he grabbed the seagull Pokemon and pulled it into an embrace.

"Don't ever lose her again, alright?" I said with a smirk.

"Of course!" he replied. "Thank you so much, big bro!"

"Don't worry about it. Sides," I tapped a Pokeball at my waist. "I found a new partner along the way."

Bidding Dylan farewell, I returned to the main street of Hau'oli City. The rain had stopped completely. To the right was the Hau'oli Beachfront, where residents and tourists alike indulged themselves in the heat of the sun, the wash of the waves and the tingling of the golden sand beneath their feet. Beyond that was the ocean, and beyond the ocean, the silhouette of an unknown land sat upon the edge of the horizon.

 _Now, where to next._

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 04: DRIP**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this piece as well! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)


	4. Chapter 04: Drip

_Brooklet Hill. Located on northwest Akala Island, what used to be a granite mountain in ancient times has eroded over the ages to form a cluster of lagoons, packaged together within separate stone wells in a honeycomb pattern. Rainwater gathers at the apex, spilling down the fountain steps in waterfalls before finally converging into a mighty cascade that crashes into the ocean. Many rare water Pokemon make their homes in the pools and grassy paths that fill this miniature paradise._

 _Current Team:  
_ Dartrix ( _V_ e _ro)  
_ Charjabug ( _Gigabyte)  
_ Alolan Grimer ( _Jaranga)_

The roar of the rain pumped through my veins, drowning the thumps of my heartbeat. Up from above, it stared down at me. An abomination five times my size, sailing down the rain-battered wind.

 _ROOAAAAAAR._

"Lapras!" my voice flew before I could.

With a squeal, the Ride Pokemon slapped its flippers, propelling us barely out of the giant's path.

 _BOOM!_

The water behind erupted like a geyser, birthing waves that tossed us far. _Thank god for this Ride Wear._ "Lapras, are you alright?"

The Ride Pokemon nodded and glared at the beast that had attacked us. It was half-submerged in the water now, its eyes above the surface, watching.

 _What in the world is that thing._ Gritting my teeth, I reached for Vero's Pokeball.

"It's a Pokemon, alright!"

Glancing upwards, I found Lana, the blue-haired Trial Captain who had sent me on this quest. She was standing on the safety of the rock wall of the layer above, watching the creature with an uneasy gaze.

"When Wishiwashi find themselves in danger, they call for help from their schools and become those things! We should-"

But before she could finish, she was interrupted by a gigantic splash as the Wishiwashi dove beneath the waves.

"Well, as long as it's a Pokemon-"

I launched Vero into the air and Gigabyte onto my lap. Both had evolved during my adventures on Akala Island and now stood tall in their new forms – Dartrix and Charjabug.

Bubbles beneath.

"Out of the way!"

At my command, Lapras shot forward like a jet while Vero spun away in the other direction. The giant Wishiwashi pounced out of the depths, maw gaping. Lana leaped back as water slapped the edge of the cliff.

 _ROAAAAAAAR._

"Lapras, turn back! Vero! Giga!"

Vero darted between the rising waves and launched a barrage of Razor Leaf. Gigabyte leaped toward the creature, its body surging with yellow Spark.

 _Zap!_

 _ROAAAAAAAR._

The giant Wishiwashi keeled backwards but before it could hit the water, it swung its tail and struck at Gigabyte, flinging the Bug Pokemon off course. Vero swooped away to catch its teammate.

 _BOOM!_

The crash was so close to land this time that the resulting waves swallowed the path that lead up Brooklet Hill, devouring the grassy patches.

"Vero, throw Giga back over here! Lapras, I need you to-"

"Russ!"

But before I could react to Lana's shout, another sound caught my attention.

"Qwe, qwe!"

The sound was oddly muffled, like someone speaking through water. But I knew it was nearby. As Lapras took me further away from where the giant Wishiwashi had descended, I spotted a flash of green at the tip of a wave that was fiercely surging towards the ocean.

 _A Pokemon?_

"It's a young Dewpider!" Lana's voice echoed from land. "You've got to save it before it's carried out to sea! It won't survive out there!"

At that moment, the giant Wishiwashi boomed over the water's surface. Too close to escape. Gigabyte leaped out of my arms, body crackling with yellow electricity.

 _BOOM!_

The waves screamed from the collision. Vertigo. The world was spinning in a vortex, flashing between dark grey and dark blue. The pelting rain was the only constant thing. Sharp talons grabbed my wrist.

"Kroo!"

I pulled my head up as Vero held me steady. A fountain of water returned to its bed a good distance away. Lapras was beached on the shore, wiggling its flippers in order to right itself. Beside it lay Charjabug, drenched and wounded but otherwise healthy.

 _Phew._

"Qwe!"

My neck twisted. The Dewpider (or at least, the lime green patch that I assumed it was) had drifted much further in the wake of the previous tides. It was drawing closer to a whirlpool raging just beyond the confines of the lagoon – one of many small ones that the island was known for having close to its shores. They were much too tiny to be any threat to a human child but for smaller Pokemon, especially those unsuited to swimming, they were threats to avoid.

A splash drew my gaze back in the opposite direction. Close to the waterfall, I saw the head of the giant Wishiwashi emerging just above the water surface, watching my every move. My eyes shifted back to the Dewpider, to the Wishiwashi, then to where Lapras and Giga lay. _What should I-_

In that moment, Lapras caught my eye. It plunged back into the lagoon, leaving Giga on the shore. Pulling its head back, it unleashed a silver beam at the Wishiwashi, encasing the top of its head and some of the surrounding water with a layer of ice.

 _ROAAR!_

The Wishiwashi smashed through the frost, swerved away from me and surged towards Lapras. I gulped.

 _Thanks, Lapras!_ "Vero!"

Nodding with a coo, Vero twisted in the air and I found myself paragliding towards the drowning Dewpider. As we drew closer, I made out lime green legs slicing like oars through the frothy waves. But brittle as they were, they did nothing to prolong the creature's journey towards the open sea. It was close to the whirlpool now. I spotted a black head trapped within a transparent bubble the same baby blue as its huge eyes that masked its face, squinting and dripping tears. My heart twinged.

Vero swooped closer. I stretched out as far as I could. Spotting me, the Dewpider struggled to raise one arm but with the waves raging onward unimpeded, we continued to remain just out of reach. _No! Not enough!_

Gibberish trained through my thoughts. An idea struck. I pulled a Pokeball free from my belt and popped it open.

My new partner, Jaranga, yelped as it appeared.

"Vero! Let go of me and catch Jaranga!" I felt myself being pulled towards the ocean. "Jaranga!"

Reaching upward, my left hand found itself caught within Jaranga's slimy palm. The three of us lurched below and I was dunked up to my chest. I heard Lapras' sharp cry from behind but forced myself not to turn. Just ahead, the Dewpider was about to be sucked into the whirlpool.

"No!"

Pulling myself forward as much as possible, I reached out and grabbed one of the Pokemon's arms at the very moment it entered the vortex. My fingers slipped out of Jaranga's. I flew through the water. My vision alternated between air and sea. As my grip on the Dewpider weakened, I pulled it close and locked it against me between my chest and left elbow. Kicking against the waves, I paddled my right arm with all my strength.

 _Splash!_

I broke out of the waves just as Jaranga arrived overhead and pulled me into the dry air. Returning the Grimer to its Pokeball, I took its place as Vero's direct cargo. We rose. Back at Brooklet Hill, Lapras was floating in the centre of the lagoon, panting. Its neck and shell were covered in purple-black bruises and its flippers were waving languidly just beneath the water's surface. Giga watched us from the shore.

"Vero!" Unleashing a fierce cry, the owl Pokemon sped back towards the battlefield.

 _ROAAR._

The giant Wishiwashi's head burst out of the water in front of Lapras.

"Vero!" I hopped through the air, landed on Lapras' back and jabbed a finger at our humongous opponent. "Hit 'im with all you've got!"

Vero swept its wings backwards as they glowed emerald green.

"Kroo!"

It swung, blasting a hail of shining leaves at the Wishiwashi. Taking the brunt of the barrage to the forehead, the Pokemon froze and groaned.

"Don't let up!" I roared.

Vero darted closer, increasing the intensity and rapidity of its swings. The leafy projectiles surged out in greater force, brightening the lagoon and the air with their light as they shredded the falling rain.

Roaring in indignation, the Wishiwashi vanished with a splash. Seizing the opportunity, I steered Lapras back to shore and disembarked. Turning back, the Wishiwashi was nowhere to be seen. No ripples disturbed the lagoon save those blooming from the rain. Yet, a heavy weight hung to my heart, as if an iron ball had been chained to my chest. I knew it was still out there somewhere.

 _How are we supposed to defeat that Wishiwashi? Vero managed to fend it off but now he's exhausted. Our only chance is Giga's Spark attack… but he won't be able to take another collision. He'll be knocked out before the Wishiwashi is._

I glanced at my team. Vero, Giga and Lapras all looked extremely worn. Giga bruised and wounded, Vero panting harder than I had ever seen, Lapras both. I detached Jaranga's Pokeball.

 _And I don't think Jaranga will be able to do anything. If only Giga had an electric attack that could hit opponents from far away._

"Qwe, qwe?"

I looked down at my feet, prompting the Dewpider to stop tapping.

"Qwe, qwe!" it bounced on its feet and waved an arm.

I crouched down to face it. "Do you have an idea?"

It nodded vigorously. Turning towards the lagoon, it fired a beam of white silk, striking one of the island-like rocks.

"That's a… String Shot attack." _Oh!_ "Dewpider! That's brilliant! Giga!"

Having had its fill of rest, the Charjabug bounced to my side. I whispered my plan and it nodded.

"Lapras, Vero," I turned to the other two Pokemon. "I know both of you are really exhausted, but will you lend me your strength for just a little more? I promise I'll end this battle as fast as I can."

Vero immediately concurred with a coo. Lapras took a moment to raise its head and stare its eyes into mine. They shone like crystals. It nodded. I hopped onto Lapras and headed back onto the waves, Vero floating shortly behind.

Approaching the cliff at the far edge of the lagoon, we turned to face the shore. I stood on Lapras' shell, cupped my mouth and yelled.

"Hey! Wishiwashi! Let's settle this once and for all!"

At my command, Vero swooped around the lagoon, launching Razor Leaf at random spots in the water as I kept watch with a keen eye. Other than the splash of the leaves striking the tides, no other sounds emerged through the veil of the machine-gun rain. It happened when Vero drifted to the distant edge of the lagoon closest to the ocean. The Wishiwashi exploded out of the water right in front of me with such speed that I only registered the bubbles an instant beforehand. Lapras curled its neck and shut its eyes.

 _ROAAAR._

"Giga!"

From the shore, Giga shrilled and blasted a line of string which cut a path above the waves' reach and attached to the Wishiwashi's hind. The rain drenched it instantly. With the other end of the string still caught within its mandibles, Giga unleashed a Spark.

 _BOOM!_

There was a mighty flash as the Wishiwashi transformed into a stark black silhouette trapped within a pulsating supernova of electrical energy. I screamed at Lapras to carry us away but those words turned out to be unnecessary. Almost as instantly as it had begun, the flash dissipated. But instead of the Wishiwashi's gargantuan mass crashing into us, the giant Pokemon disintegrated into a swarm of its smaller components which pelted us harmlessly before scattering towards the ocean.

Gazing up at the steel clouds with the bellow of the waterfall ringing in my ears, I breathed a sigh of relief. Vero returned, cooing softly as it perched on my shoulder and spread a wing to shelter my head from the rain.

"I'm alright, Vero." I stroked Lapras on the neck. "Let's head back."

Lana, Giga and the Dewpider greeted us as we reached the dryness of the shore.

The blue-haired girl bounced on her knees, her face scrunched as if she was unsure if she should smile or cry. "You did it."

I responded with a fatigued smile. "Make sure you don't put the next challenger through the same ordeal."

"I'll try. This is the first time the Wishiwashi have been so agitated though. I wonder why…"

I nodded silently as I dropped off Lapras' shell and turned to face the elegant Ride Pokemon. "I'm sorry Lapras, I was only supposed to call you for a ride but you ended up getting involved and hurt in the battle."

The aquatic Pokemon's eyes sparkled as it leaned forward and licked me on the cheek.

I grinned and pulled out my Ride Pager. "Have a good rest."

With a push of a button, Lapras was returned to its specialised Ride Ball which was digitalised into the device. The ball would re-materialise at the Lapras Farm on the other side of Akala Island where a caretaker would unlock it and give Lapras some much needed aftercare.

Once Lapras was gone, Lana stepped towards me and stretched out both hands. In her right was my promised reward for completing the Trial – a sapphire-blue crystal known as Waterium Z. In her left was a thin wooden rod attached to a string – the fishing rod I had seen her carry around all day.

I claimed the crystal and looked at the rod. "This..?"

"A gift," Lana pushed the tool towards me. "Take it, you deserve it."

"Are you sure? Don't you need it for fishing?"

She turned. "Don't worry. I've got a bunch more back at home."

Thanking her, I placed the tool in my bag and released Jaranga. Clenching the Waterium Z in my right fist, I faced my partners and punched the air.

"We did it, guys!"

All three of them cheered. It was at that moment that I felt a slight tug at my ankle. It was the Dewpider, hopping up and down while trying to mimic what my team was doing.

"Of course I wouldn't forget about you." I grabbed the Pokemon and lifted it into the air. "Thanks, Dewpider! Without you, we wouldn't have figured out a way to win!"

The Dewpider beamed. Then, shifting around in my grip, it pointed to my team.

I smiled, walked a couple of paces so that I was right in front them and placed the Dewpider on the ground.

"Guys, meet our newest team member."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 05: SEPIA**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this piece as well! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)


	5. Chapter 05: Sepia

_Positioned just east of Hano Grand Resort, Hano Beach is one of Akala Island's must-visit sights. Rich gold sand like grains of rice massaging your feet with every step, gentle yet strong waves that purge all fatigue – the locals believe that the beach has special healing properties and it isn't uncommon to spot someone spending the night there. Even the tourists have begun adopting the tradition. The beach is also a haven for Pokemon researchers and enthusiasts – hosting many rare species found nowhere else. Unfortunately, with the recent development and expansion of the resort nearby, some of these species have vanished and remain lost till this day. The older locals have fond memories of playing with a strange sand-shaped Pokemon on the beach during their childhood._

 _Current Team:  
_ Dartrix _(Vero)  
_ Charjabug _(Gigabyte)  
_ Alolan Grimer ( _Jaranga)  
_ Dewpider _(Drip)_

"Hup!"

With a slight grumble, the Pyukumuku shot through the air.

 _Splash._

"Phew."

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and stretched. The sun was blazing over Akala Island, roasting the sand of Hano Beach a delectable (yet spicy) golden brown.

"Gwaar."

Jaranga slid over towards me from the ocean's edge, another Pyukumuku stiff in its arms.

I grinned. "Great job, Jaranga." Taking the wild Pokemon, I swung, launching it back into the deep blue. _Hopefully it stays there._

All around, other Trainers too were scouring every pinch of sand with the aid of their Pokemon. It was the Hano Grand Resort's annual Grand Cleaning Day, when the beach opened up its full expanses to trainers willing to assist in clearing the area of the black-bodied critters. Not that they were a nuisance to the hotel or its residents. In fact, the only trouble they happened to be causing was for themselves. Pyukumuku had a tendency to stick to their favourite spots, constantly returning even when forcibly removed and, despite their aquatic nature, their favourite spots tended to lie on sections of the shore baked dry and warm by the sun. They evidently loved the heat. And although they were more than capable of living on dry land for extended periods, the problem was that they had no access to sustenance of any sort – the beach lacked the nutrient-rich waters from which they typically absorbed their 'food'.

"Hey!" a voice rang out from a distant corner. "There's a bunch of them over here!"

With Jaranga in tow, I headed off. Along the way however, I spotted an odd bump in the sand near the water's edge.

Detouring slightly to investigate, I found that a red-spooned shovel had been left chopped in the head of what seemed to be a sandcastle – or rather, a sand hill. It must have been left behind by one of the younger residents of the resort the previous day.

 _How did it get through the night with all these waves? Oh well, right now it's just getting in the way._

Running closer, I delivered a kick that scattered the finely-crafted structure into smithereens. The shovel circled through the air, finally plopping into the region of wet sand where the waves dared to breach.

"Jaranga, do you mind fetching that shovel?" _Guess I'll hand it over to the resort staff later._ "I'll head to where the others are first."

"Gwaaar!" Jaranga raised a hand in a salute.

Once I was gone, the sludge Pokemon slithered down with speed so as to avoid being struck by the incoming tide. It stretched out to grab the shovel.

 _Pop!_

The shovel hopped out of the sand, evading its grasp. Jaranga recoiled, stunned. By the time it recovered, the object had already been caught in the ocean's embrace and was sailing away, leaving the Grimer with nothing to do but an eager rush out of the reach of the waves.

#

"Is that all?" I asked, drawing my arm back from a throw.

"Yup," the older Trainer exhaled as she removed her cap. Her Persian scampered around at her feet, sniffing the air with a dissatisfied frown. "Doesn't look like there's anymore of them around here."

She called out to another Trainer who was further down the length of the beach, away from the resort. He waved back and crossed his arms in the air. Nodding in response, she glanced at her watch.

"It's almost 1," she sent her gaze back towards the resort. "Should we take a break?"

"Sounds good," I looked at Jaranga. Sitting (or standing) a couple of feet away, it was zig-zagging near the border where the beach met the adjacent forest, its eyes continuously on the move. "Hey, Jaranga! You can stop now. Aren't you tired?"

It turned at my voice, grinned and flexed its muscles with an enthusiastic "Gwaar!".

I grinned back. "I appreciate the effort but it's break time. Get back here." I turned to the older Trainer. "Should I go inform the others?"

"Sure, that'll be a great help." She jabbed a finger behind her. "I'll take care of the guys who are further out there."

"Got it!" Jaranga at my side, we headed back in the direction of the resort. We found two Trainers along the way and, after telling them about the plan, they joined us on our return journey.

They – a boy and a girl, were both around the same age as me. Daryl, a jolly chestnut-haired rascal, hailed from Poni Island and possessed the rare Dragon-type Pokemon Jangmo-o as his partner. He too had only just recently departed from his hometown to begin his Island Challenge. Melissa, a dark-haired Akala local, shared Daryl's extroverted nature and kept a Staryu at her side. Unlike us, she shared no interest in clearing the Island Challenge and was pursuing the dream of becoming an ocean lifeguard instead. This was the third consecutive year she had participated in the resort's Grand Cleaning Day. The two made no effort to hide the fact that they got on extraordinarily well.

We hadn't gotten very far when Daryl stopped and pointed out something he had spotted near the beach's edge.

It was the same tiny dune Jaranga and I had seen earlier, perfectly recreated as to how it looked before I had kicked it. Even the same red-spooned shovel was slotted in nicely in the exact same angle I remembered. I stared at Jaranga.

It shrugged its shoulders. "Gwaar."

"The shovel dropped into the sea and got swept away? But-" I looked around, trying to recall if this was the exact same spot where we had seen the original.

"That's weird." Daryl stepped forward to give the hill a closer inspection. "So you saw one of these earlier too?"

My head spun to meet his. "You mean you guys saw one too?"

Melissa nodded. "We thought it would get in the way of the cleaning so we got rid of it."

"There must be a bunch of them, then," I frowned.

Daryl ascended to his full height, took one look at the hill and kicked. "Well, that's that."

We started to walk off, when a tremor through the sand suddenly grabbed hold of our feet.

"What?" I shot wide-eyed looks at my companions.

"An earthquake?" Daryl was clearly losing his cool.

"No, there's no way," Melissa looked more worried than afraid. "We never have earthquakes on Akala. It's impossible."

"Grrrrrrrr…"

A drawn-out, deep-throated moan rose from behind us, accompanied by the sound of slithering sand. The tremors stopped. I turned. There on the sand before us was an army of tiny dunes, each with a shovel chopped in the head – an assortment of patterns and colours. This time however, each also possessed a band of dark-coloured sand near the peak and within those bands were pairs of white dots that wriggled and blinked. Holes filled the centres of their sandy bodies, contorting as they maintained their dreadful moans.

"What are those things?" The pitch of fear had completely vanished from Daryl's voice, replaced by that of wonder. "I've never seen Pokemon like those before!"

"Sandygast?" Melissa's whisper was barely audible.

We both turned to look at her.

"They're a really rare species of Pokemon," she continued, raising her voice. "I heard there used to be a whole colony of them living on this beach a long time ago. But one day they just vanished."

"Rare, you say?" Daryl grinned, gripping his fingers around a Pokeball.

Melissa nodded. "They're Ghost-type Pokemon that take the shape of little mounds of sand. My grandmother used to tell me stories about them all the time when I was little. There's even supposed to be a rarer kind of Sandygast that looks like an actual sand castle. I've never seen a real one before so I had no idea they were the dunes we were kicking down! I've got to catch one and show it to grandmother. She'll be thrilled to see one after all these years!"

Daryl smirked as he released his Jangmo-o. "Then I guess we're on the same page."

I smirked. "You ready for this, Jaranga?"

Flexing its arms confidently, it charged forward.

"Sandygast are supposed to be Ground-type so a good Water Gun should weaken them nicely! Go, Crystal!" At Melissa's command, her Staryu bounced into the air and fired a jet of water at the assembled army.

However, none of the Sandygast made an effort to avoid the stream of water. In fact, those at the forefront of the formation swamped forward to monopolise the spray.

"I-" Melissa cut off her Staryu's attack with a wave of her arm. "It's not working?"

"Leave it to me!" Daryl jabbed a finger, prompting his Jangmo-o to break into a gallop towards the creatures. "Jang! Show 'em how it's done! Hit 'em with a Headbutt!"

The four-legged dragon accelerated as it raced across the sand, bending its head with a growl right before contact.

 _Bam!_

Daryl's arms fell. "No way."

There his Jangmo-o stood, not an inch gained since its collision with one of the leading Sandygast. Its claws scraped the sand agitatedly as it pushed the yellow scale on its forehead against its opponent, glaring. Yet, the Sandygast refused to budge. The Ghost-type Pokemon showed no signs of strain.

 _They're strong!._ "Jaranga-"

I was cut short, however, by a burst of bronze light from several Sandygast at the rear. Their moans rose again and the sands beneath our feet began to shake and tremble.

"What's going-" Daryl didn't manage to finish his sentence.

 _Boom._

A geyser of sand erupted from beneath his Jangmo-o's feet, striking the dragon directly in the stomach. Tossed into the air, the Pokemon smashed into the ground near Daryl's side, unconscious.

Melissa's mouth was a wide O. "That was an Earth Power attack."

But the tremors didn't end there. With its rival disposed of, the Sandygast at the front, along with its nearby companions, added their voices to the swarm's, coercing the rumbling to sharpen in intensity.

 _Boom._

Melissa's Staryu was sent flying. "Crystal!"

"Jaran-"

 _Boom._

I turned just in time to watch the Grimer splatter onto the sand. Thankfully, the semi-solid nature of its body cushioned its fall. The Pokemon was dazed, but otherwise fine. I quickly returned it to its Pokeball and launched Vero into the air.

"Mow them down with Razor Leaf!" At my command, the Dartrix swooped down upon its prey, wings at the ready.

 _Boom._

Anticipating the eruption of sand, Vero twisted to the right.

 _Boom. Boom._

Vero rolled in the air, spinning through two of the attacks.

 _Boom._

"Krow!"

Punched in the chest, my avian companion faltered. But before a second round of Earth Power could finish the job, I returned it to its Pokeball.

Melissa took a step back. "What do we do now?"

"We don't have a choice," Daryl picked his Jangmo-o up. "Let's get outta here!"

Spinning on our heels, we fled towards the Grand Resort. The beach was all but empty as we scurried across the sand.

 _The rest must have all headed back already._ At last, the ivory steps leading up to the safety of the resort loomed into sight.

 _Boom._

"What?" A tremor caught me in my tracks, the other two stopping not far behind.

 _Boom._

To our horror, geysers of sand erupted before us, forming a wall that obstructed our path. As the storm subsided, the shapes of several tiny dunes appeared through the veil.

"No," Melissa's voice broke.

"What's going o- woah!" Several trainers rushing over from the resort froze at the top of the stairs at the sight of the Sandygast army.

Paying no heed to the other Trainers, the Sandygast shuffled towards the three of us with eyes bent in Vs. Four Trainers on the resort side unlatched their Pokeballs.

"Salandit, Flame Burst!" "Stufful, Take Down!" "Fomantis, Leafage!" "Eevee, Quick Attack!"

The Sandygast moaned.

 _Boom._

Before the combination of attacks could reach, another wave of sand erupted behind the Sandygast formation, screening them from damage. This time, however, the final line of Sandygast remained glowing in place while the others marched on towards us. The sandstorm that shielded their backs refused to die, continuously churning up from the beach surface.

We heard the other Trainers shouting from the other side but their voices were muffled and indistinct.

"…on…! …Olivia…!"

Daryl turned to us. "They must be getting Kahuna Olivia, we've got to hold on until she arrives."

"But how?" Staring at her feet, Melissa shook her head. "You've seen how strong they are. We don't stand a chance against those numbers."

"Then we run," I cut in. "Let's head to the forest. The Sandygast should have a hard time following us there."

The two trainers looked at me and nodded. We sped off towards the emerald edge to the north. At our backs, the vanguard of Sandygast increased their speed in pursuit, leaving their final defence line in front of the resort steps.

Daryl glanced behind. "They're just as fast as us!"

"Do you guys have any Pokemon that'll be able to slow them down?" I placed my fingers around Vero's Pokeball.

Daryl shook his head. On his right, Melissa released her Staryu onto her shoulder. "I don't know why Water moves don't work against them, but that's not all Crystal is capable of."

Switching to Drip's Pokeball, I sent out my newest companion who bounced onto my head, hanging on by the tips of his tiny insect limbs.

"Crystal, Ice Beam!" "Drip, String Shot!"

The twin beams – one of silvery frost and one of pearl-white silk, cut into the sand. Melissa's Staryu twisted its beam in a zigzag fashion. Drip on the other hand, aimed directly at the individual Sandygast, sniping them at my command. Unfortunately the silken arrows mostly missed their mark, and the one or two that succeeded only managed to pierce tiny holes through their targets which regenerated within heartbeats.

 _Guess that wasn't such a great idea.._

As we ran ahead, I noticed that the Sandygast formation was widening, curving inward towards us.

 _They're trying to cut us off!_ "Daryl!"

But the instant that he turned towards me, the farthest Sandygast flanked him on the left, blocking off our route towards the forest.

"What do we do now?" Melissa eyed her Staryu anxiously. The Pokemon had been firing Ice Beam non-stop for the past five minutes.

"Let's just run," I returned Drip to its Pokeball and prepared Vero's in hand.

"Hey! You guys!"

We looked up. It was the older female Trainer with the Persian. She was rushing towards us from the far side of the beach with two Trainers trailing behind. They stopped a short distance away, staring at us with concerned looks as we blazed forward without reducing our speed. The three of us jabbed our thumbs behind us.

"Run!" Our voices overlaid in sync.

Frowning, the female Trainer peered through the gaps between us. Her eyes popped. Twisting, she grabbed her two companions by the arm and dragged them into a sprint behind her.

"Are those Sandygast?" her voice sailed back towards us, high-pitched. "Why are there so many of them?"

"We don't know!" Daryl shouted back between breaths. "I think they're angry 'cos we mistook them for sandcastles and kicked them!"

"You what?" her voice was exasperated.

I interrupted with an explanation of the events near the resort. After hearing about Olivia's impending arrival, the older Trainer indulged in a sigh of relief. "So we just have to keep them away until the Kahuna gets here."

"But where?" My voice came out sharp and short. "They've blocked off the forest."

One of the other Trainers, a bespectacled boy, glanced backward towards us. "There's a cave up ahead where Fred and I were exploring. Maybe we could lose them there?"

"A cave?" Melissa's eyes brightened. "I've got an idea."

"We're counting on you then," the older female Trainer raised her voice. "Everyone, follow me!"

Sticking to the curve of the beach, we rounded a bend and found a large pile of grey rock lying in the distance. Though its stark-black mouth would have shooed away any travellers under normal circumstances, the pursuing Sandygast served to transform it into an inviting gateway.

Daryl tripped. But before his face could slam into the sand, he pulled himself up by swinging his arms wildly. "That was close."

"You okay?" Melissa's waning voice told us it was taking almost all her effort to speak, let alone show concern.

"Let's just say," Daryl breathed. "I hope we get there soon."

I nodded. It was the same for all three of us and we took comfort in that fact. The remainder of our mad dash was a perfect blur and the next thing we knew, the soles of our shoes were not thumping on mushy sand but tough granite. We forced ourselves to dive deep into the shadows before we allowed ourselves to stop. The Sandygast were at the entrance to the cavern, milling across the edge where sand met stone.

Melissa summoned her Staryu without hesitation. "Crystal! Water Gun with Rapid Spin!"

The Pokemon whirled into a mid-air cyclone, spraying the diameter of the cavern until a screen of water separated us from the cavern mouth. The rest of us bounced backward as liquid splashed at our feet. Beyond the screen, the Sandygast marched on unperturbed.

Watching them approach, Melissa quickly shouted her second command. "Switch to Ice Beam!"

The Staryu's spray of water became one of frost and in a matter of seconds, the screen of water solidified into a transparent barrier of ice that encompassed every possible nook in the cavern's structure. The Sandygast grumbled as they rammed into the wall but their loose, grainy bodies were incapable of procuring the slightest crack. After struggling for a while, they left.

"They're gone." As the words slipped out of the older Trainer's mouth, the tension that was stagnating in the air within the cavern dissipated.

Daryl, Melissa and I let ourselves slide down the wall and onto the floor. Glancing at the grins on each other's faces, we laughed. Melissa hugged her Staryu and rubbed its head. "Good job, Crystal."

 _Boom._ But with that one sound, our laughs morphed into croaks.

"What was that?" the bespectacled boy raised his head. A bead of sweat dripped down his cheek. "An earthquake?"

The older Trainer shushed him with an icy glare. "Don't be stupid. This is Akala-"

 _Boom._

The stone beneath our feet vibrated violently, rattling our bones. A rumbling noise rose as if a Wailord was about to breach. Cracking sounds.

 _Ka-blam!_

The floor beneath the ice ruptured, shattering the barrier while ejecting plumes of sand. The Sandygast swarmed back into the cave.

"Crystal!" But Melissa's Staryu was too exhausted.

"Get back, you three," the older Trainer stood in front of us. "We'll hold them off."

She sent out two more Pokemon – a Slowpoke and a Crabrawler which took up position beside her Persian. The bespectacled boy sent out a Growlithe and a Trumbeak, while his partner, Fred, sent out a Gumshoos and a Raticate.

"Be careful, they're resistant to Water attacks!" and with the older Trainer's warning, the three Trainers engaged the Sandygast in battle.

It was a chaotic frenzy. I spotted the Persian darting between blasts of sand, clawing at the Sandygast whenever an opportunity presented itself. Cornered by a group of Sandygast, the Growlithe was trapped in a vortex of sand and slammed into the ground. The Sandygast ran circles around the Gumshoos, glowing green as they absorbed its energy with Mega Drain.

 _This isn't good._ I looked at both Daryl and Melissa. They had the same frowns on their faces. Looking back, they nodded. We rose.

"Vero! Jaranga!" Daryl sent out a Roggenrola and Melissa sent out a Psyduck.

I ran into the fray. Vero fired off some Razor Leaf at the Sandygast attacking the Gumshoos, creating an opening for the Gumshoos to counterattack. Veering off, the Dartrix joined the bespectacled boy's Trumbreak in providing aerial support for the entire battle. I positioned myself near the wall, making use of Jaranga's size to smash any approaching Sandygast down to size.

"There's no end to this!" Fred's voice was rife with panic. "They keep regenerating using the sand outside the cave. They're completely different from the Ghost-type Pokemon I've fought before!"

I watched as Jaranga smashed another Sandygast. The shovel spun through the air as it disintegrated, conveniently falling into the sand beyond the cavern's mouth. The sand started to shift.

 _That's it!_

"The shovels!" I yelled. "Their bodies are just a decoy. Aim for the shovels!"

I sent out Drip. "String Shot!"

The silk wrapped around the runaway shovel, cocooning it tightly before it managed to gather enough sand. It wriggled in place, trying to break free.

"Bug Bite!" Drip pounced onto the wrapped-up shovel and delivered a chomp to the centre. The object fell, motionless.

We repeated the sequence. While Vero shot Razor Leaf from above to disrupt their ranks, Jaranga singled out a Sandygast and crushed it. Drip wound up the shovel with String Shot and finished it off with Bug Bite.

 _It's working._ After some time, the cavern was noticeably less crowded. Piles of shovels lay accumulated near the other Trainers. _We can get through this._

Without warning, a fresh horde of Sandygast poured through the cavern mouth.

 _No!_ I scanned the cavern – all of us were out of breath, our Pokemon in even worse shape. _What now?_

The battle resumed with greater urgency. No matter how many of the Sandygast we took down, more seemed to come out of nowhere to take their place. And with the increasing volume of the Ghost-type Pokemon, it was getting tougher to strategically isolate their shovels and defeat them. As I struggled to gain a good position, I found myself back-to-back with the older female Trainer and her Persian. Her Slowpoke and Crabrawler had been taken out.

"You alright?" she panted.

"No," I answered with an equally battered voice.

She chuckled in response and roared an order at her Persian. "It's strange. These Pokemon know exactly what they're doing."

"Huh?"

"They might have a leader," she glanced at me.

 _A leader?_ "And if we take it down," my voice found new energy. "We might be able to stop them?"

"It's a possibility." Before I could hear her next words, I dashed off.

 _The one with the red spoon and the white handle._

I forced my way through the battlefield and emerged into the sunlight. And there it was: sheltered in the safety beyond the cavern was the Sandygast with the red-spooned shovel. "Jaranga, take it down!"

"Gwaar!"

Jaranga rushed forward and loomed over the Sandygast. But as it hammered its arms down, its wrists were caught by two pillars of sand that rose like limbs from the dune Pokemon's sides. Drip hopped behind the Sandygast and lashed at one of its sandy limbs, weakening it enough for Jaranga to crush it. The Sandygast retreated with its remaining arm and stirred the sand, creating a whirlwind that trapped Jaranga within.

Before I could react, Drip launched itself into the air and blasted a wave of Bubble Beam at Jaranga. The bubbles burst as they struck the sandstorm and the resultant fluid meshed with the flying sand particles, causing them to coagulate. The vortex paused. Seizing the opportunity, Jaranga lunged through the falling mush and slammed a fist. The dune Pokemon shifted out of the way at the last moment but it wasn't enough – Jaranga's fist cleaved off a good portion of the sand while throttling the shovel in the Pokemon's head. It staggered.

 _Now's my chance._

Unlatching an empty Pokeball, I aimed for the shovel's handle.

 _Pop!_

The Pokeball shivered and stopped.

I turned my head behind at a cacophony of slithering sand, only to find the remaining Sandygast storming out of the cavern. Once they had gone, Daryl, Melissa and the other Trainers emerged, all but the older Trainer with half-puzzled half-worn out looks.

"Russ?" Daryl raised a hand to block the sun. "What's going on? What happened?"

The older Trainer stepped towards me. "You stopped the leader?"

With a nod, I raised the Pokeball containing my newest partner.

She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest. "Good job. Well, we'd better let the resort staff know that the Sandygast have returned to Hano Beach. Don't want anyone else experiencing that nightmare."

At that moment, the Pokeball shook violently in my hand. I closed my fingers to restrain it but it broke free from my grasp and hopped onto the beach. The sand around it started to shift. Thankfully, Jaranga grabbed the device and clamped it tight between both hands. But still it continued to shake relentlessly.

I put my right hand on the back of my head sheepishly as I looked up to the horrified faces of the other Trainers.

The older Trainer sighed. "Looks like you got more than you bargained for."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 06: ICE**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this piece as well! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)


	6. Chapter 06: Ice

_Tapu Village, the desolate remains of a once-thriving community in the centre of Ula'ula Island. Legends say that the village was destroyed as punishment by the island's guardian deity Tapu Bulu when the people of the village began sacrificing the surrounding environment for their own prosperity, ruining the habitats of many Pokemon._

 _Located at the base of Mount Lanakila, the greatest peak in all of Alola, the weather around Tapu Village is frequently chilly, creating a dynamic ecosystem where rare Ice-type Pokemon can be found alongside the typical denizens of Ula'ula's grasslands. The broken pillars and shattered walls convey a sense of sharp despondency to the Trainers who pass the village during their Island Challenges – making them wonder if the phantoms of the people who lived there still lurk behind the final vestiges of their once-beautiful home. In consequence, most Trainers tend to plan their journeys such that they never pass the village in the dead of night. Of course, the number of strange sightings in the vicinity of Tapu Village has only increased over the years._

 _Current Team:  
_ Decidueye _(Vero)  
_ Charjabug _(Gigabyte)  
_ Alolan Grimer ( _Jaranga)  
_ Araquanid _(Drip)  
_ Sandygast _(Sepia)_

 _It's warm… unbearably warm._

I shiver. The grass is thick around me, suffocating me while they stab my snout with their long, flat blades. My legs feel like cracked boulders – aching and too heavy to move.

 _Where is everyone? Mother? Father?_

I look up, but the only thing that greets me is the sun's hateful gaze. There is no snow to protect me here. The ground is hard and painful to walk on. I crawl to the edge of the grass and sniff at the open air.

 _It must be much cooler out there in the open._

I freeze at the border, debating the action in my head when suddenly, voices drift towards me from the left, growing louder with every second. _Humans!_

I dash deeper into the undergrowth, causing a stir in the serene green. From my hiding spot, I watch as two humans stop near my previous stop. They stare at the grass, but not at me, muttering words to each other I don't understand. I close my eyes and curl into a ball.

 _Please don't come here. Please._

The fading sound of footsteps. I open my eyes to confirm their departure but stay hidden within the cradle of grass.

 _The outside is scary. I don't want to be found._

As the sun ascends onto its azure throne, the heat becomes stronger and thicker, coating me like a blanket of fire. But still I refuse to uncurl from my ball.

 _I don't want to be found. I don't want to be found._

A rustle. But when I try to open my eyes, I find my lids are too tight – they refuse to lift themselves all the way. My vision is a black-grey blur – the only things I can truly see are the faces of the blades of grass right in front of my eyes. I try to move, but my feet fail. I feel the muscles of my body uncurling against my will but there is nothing I can do to stop them. The sun and the grass are hot – so, so hot. My lids press down lower.

 _Help._

Darkness.

#

"Will he be alright?"

The Tapu Village Pokemon Center attendant smiled as she answered my question. "Yes, the little one was just exhausted. We didn't find any wounds. He should be fine after a few hours' rest."

She glanced through the green-tainted glass of the medical chamber behind her. There, lying on a bed on its back was a rodent-like creature with a thick, round head and an even rounder torso. I couldn't help but notice a shadow lingering just beneath the tips of her lips – as if she wasn't smiling as much as she wanted to.

"Is something wrong?"

My voice shook her out of her thoughts. She turned. "No, it's just… I'm not sure what we should do with him afterwards. We do get a lot of Sandshrew wandering down to the village from Mt. Lanakila… and they can survive because the weather around here is relatively cool. But this little one is still a baby, he shouldn't be away from his herd. He's not strong enough to withstand the temperatures down here."

"Can't you keep him inside the Center? Until he gets bigger?"

The attendant's eyes fell to her desk. "We could. But imagine how lonely the little one must be away from his family. I think he's only a couple of weeks old. It might be a traumatic experience to lock him up here."

I glanced at Jaranga's Pokeball. "How far away is this Mount Lanakila?"

The attendant blinked. "It's just a short path away to the north. But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, forget it."

Her sudden change in tone hit me like a punch. "Why?"

"It's not a place for young Trainers like you. Mount Lanakila is one of the most dangerous places in all of Alola. The wild Pokemon there are very strong, not to mention how easy it is to get lost in the icy caverns." She inhaled. "Sorry, I just don't want you to put yourself in unnecessary danger. You still have the rest of your Island Challenge ahead of you, and there's no doubt you'll be able to conquer Mount Lanakila someday. But for now, please let us take care of this. Returning the Sandshrew to its habitat is a good idea, but I think I'll wait for a more experienced Trainer to come by."

"What about the Kahuna? Or a Trial Captain?"

The attendant rubbed her forehead and sighed. "Our Kahuna is a little… eccentric, to say the least, no one on the island really has a way of getting in touch with him whenever we want to. As for the Trial Captains… I assume you just came over from Sophocles' Trial so you know how busy he gets. We do have another Trial Captain stationed at the Aether House nearby, but she's currently away and I don't know when she's supposed to be back."

A sudden crash spun our necks to the medical chamber. The bed was empty.

We barged into the room, the attendant spoke into a mic requesting for assistance. All the beds were empty, and so was the desk attached to the wall behind them. Aluminium trays and their stores of equipment were scattered haphazardly on the floor – syringes, needles, towels. Save the beeps of the monitors attached to each bed, the room was silent. So silent that the quiet seeped through my ears and shut down any stray thoughts. Forgoing to close the door behind, we stepped with automatic delicacy along the path of fallen tools, silent as Drifloons upon the wind.

We found the creature huddled in a corner, shivering.

"Oh, you poor thing…" the attendant bent down and stretched her arms forward.

 _Snick._

"Ow!" she recoiled, pulling her arms back. On her left wrist were three crimson stripes. Fresh, glistening and dripping.

"Nurse!" I momentarily forgot to control my voice. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head in slow motion, keeping her eyes fixed on the Sandshrew. The creature was completely uncurled now, arms at its sides with claws unsheathed as it bristled. The attendant trembled.

"Hush…" she squeezed the words out, her lips barely open. "It's alright."

The Sandshrew jumped.

It took everything I had to grab a random Pokeball from around my waist and throw before the creature slammed into the attendant's stomach.

 _Pop!_

Sepia materialised, catching the Sandshrew like a baseball and spitting it back out.

"Sepia! Stop it with Sand Tomb!"

But all the sand heap Pokemon did was glare at me in annoyance. Rising, the Sandshrew spun on its heels.

 _No!_ Grabbing Gigabyte's Pokeball, I released it onto the desk.

"String Shot!"

A first shot tripped the Sandshrew by tugging at its feet. A second wrapped its limbs and torso within a silken cage, preventing it from moving. Yelping, the creature continued to struggle.

"Don't hurt it!" the attendant gasped.

Picking out an empty Pokeball from my waist, I gently tossed it at the immobilised Sandshrew.

 _Pop!_

The device didn't shake. I picked it up with a shake of my head and placed it on the nearest bed. "Good job, Giga." While the attendant ran over to the Pokeball, I made my way to where Sepia remained, wobbling indignantly.

"Come on, Sepia. Can't we just be friends?"

The Sandygast turned away. Sighing, I returned it to its Pokeball. _What am I gonna do with him?_ The attendant stood in front of an oven-like machine on the other side of the chamber. She had placed the Sandshrew's Pokeball in a round cavity on top of the machine. A monitor on the wall displayed a wave graph with several numbers – most notably, a big red 35 in the lower right corner.

 _Uh oh._ "How is he?" I said as I approached.

The attendant traced the readings on the monitor with an unyielding gaze. "He's fallen back asleep out of exhaustion. He must be very stressed."

Her words grazed me. "I did what I had to do."

She shook her head. "I know. I don't blame you, Russ. Being in this strange environment is what's causing all this stress." She sighed. "I'm afraid of how he'll react the next time he wakes up."

Walking forward, I removed the Pokeball from the machine, ceasing the monitor's depictions.

"Russ! What are you-"

"Then the best thing to do," I stared straight into the attendant's eyes. "Is to get it back home before it does."

"You are no-"

"Nurse," I emphasised the word with a raised voice. "This Sandshrew was caught in my Pokeball, so it belongs to me now. I think that means I can decide what to do with it."

The attendant opened her mouth to fire another retort but choked on emptiness. "But-"

I laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go that far into Mount Lanakila. I'll just let him run around in the snow on the outskirts of the mountain. He should be able to relax there, right? I'll keep an eye on him until a stronger Trainer shows up and offers to bring him back home. Even an inexperienced Trainer like me should be able to handle that much, right?"

The attendant frowned, sighed and stared at the floor, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. "Fine."

#

 _Wow._

As I stepped off the mechanical elevator which served as the first step up Mount Lanakila, the first thing that struck me was the rain – the rain of ivory pellets that seemed to pour from every inch of the abyss of deep navy in the sky. I stretched out my palms to catch them and they dissolved on the wool of the gloves. I tugged at the scarf around my neck to tighten it as I stifled a sneeze.

"Check it out, guys!" I raised my hands to the heavens. "It's snow!"

Drip scuttled eagerly through the powdery plains, catching the melting snow on the bubble around its head. Gigabyte followed, lagging behind while Jaranga inspected the white matter curiously before chugging a massive amount down its throat. Vero danced through the air, cooing as it spun and twirled, slicing the snow with its wings. After a while, it returned to my shoulder and sniffed.

"Woops," I chuckled. "Sorry, Vero. Let me get you back in here where it's warm."

Returning the Decidueye to its Pokeball, I returned my gaze to the rest of my team. Sepia was nearby, shivering slightly as it played with the snow.

I smiled as I walked over. "How's the snow, Sepia? Are you having fun?"

The Sandygast immediately dropped the snow it was holding and showed me its back. It shivered.

I laughed. "Well, you're a Ground-type Pokemon so you shouldn't stay out here for too long. You must be getting cold. Here."

I raised its Pokeball but before I could push the button, Sepia turned towards me and nudged the button itself, vanishing inside. I smiled.

 _That's the first time he's looked me in the eye._

Finally, I gripped the sixth Pokeball around my waist and threw.

A hole appeared in the snow. One second later, a round head popped out of it, sniffing.

I stepped towards the Sandshrew and offered a hand. "How's the snow? Are you feeling better now?"

The Pokemon gazed at the tips of my fingers for a moment and bounced away. It stopped somewhere near Drip and resumed its sniffing.

 _Oh well, at least he's not acting violent anymore._ I shoved my hands into my pockets. "Drip, keep an eye on him, alright?"

The Araquanid waved an arm and went back to its scuttling, constantly glancing at the Sandshrew and never inching too far away.

Breathing out a ball of cold wind, I kicked through the snow and, finding a rock, settled myself down and looked up at the sky. The chill of the snow stung my exposed cheeks, drawing liquid lines down the sides and down my neck. It was refreshing after spending so many months out in the Alolan heat.

 _Back in Kanto, I never thought I'd ever see snow like this._

A sharp call cut through the stillness. I hopped onto my feet. A cry from Drip prompted me to swing my head around, only to find the Sandshrew standing at full height, its ears twitching. A second call. This time there was no hesitation. The Sandshrew dropped on all fours and sprinted away through the snow.

 _Oh no-_ "Drip! Giga!" Jaranga was slow and too far away.

My two Bug-type Pokemon launched successive String Shots but, impeded by the falling snow, both shots missed their mark by large margins. With only its silver back to guide our eyes, the Sandshrew was like a phantom, continuously disappearing into and appearing from within the snow.

 _Dang!_ My heart quickened as I returned Jaranga and Gigabyte and leaped on Drip's back. _If the nurse finds out about this-_

On my command, the Araquanid entered a trot. The Sandshrew was gone from our sights and the snow was devoid of any signs. All we could do was plough forward in the general direction in which it had left. A third call rang through the air.

 _Could that be be the Sandshrew's family?._ "Drip, head in the direction of that cry."

As we rounded a hill in the snow, we discovered a valley lying before a cavern mouth. The face of Mount Lanakila reared up behind it, an ugly yet proud chimera of layer upon layer of twisted steel-grey, dusted with ivory caps. But what caught our attention was the valley itself. In it, a herd of Sandslash and Sandshrew were gathered. They were all standing and looking at the same thing – a lone Sandshrew staring at them from the edge of the valley.

The Sandshrew took a step forward. "Screech!"

A group of Sandslashes at the head of the pack glanced at each other. The tallest of them stepped forward and clanged its claws against a boulder. "Skree. Skree."

The Sandshrew's voice rose in pitch and panic. "Screech! Screech!"

The Sandslash repeated its words, this time striking the snow. Suddenly, the Sandshrew dashed towards the herd.

 _Clang!_

The swipe was quick and brutal. In an instant, the Sandshrew toppled into the snow, yelping. The Sandslash raised its claws.

"Stop it!" Overwhelmed by the blistering beat of blood in my ears, I sprinted down the side of the valley and obstructed the Sandslash's path, lifting my arms in indignation. "I won't let you hurt him." Drip arrived not far behind and hissed.

The Sandlash stared at us momentarily before sheathing its claws. Turning away, it screeched at the others and soon, the entire herd was moving deeper into the snow-filled plains. It was only when the shadows of the last of them vanished that I felt a string loosen in my chest. Releasing my arms, I bent over and exhaled.

"Screech…"

I looked to the Sandshrew. It was half-curled in the snow, stroking the side of its arm.

"Are you okay?" I lowered my voice as I approached, softening the tones as gently as I knew how.

I reached out to stroke the Pokemon's back but it didn't react. _What's going on? Why did they reject him like that?_

As I pondered the question, Drip stared apologetically at the small Pokemon. Scuttling away, it returned with a pile of snow mounted on its back. It deposited the snow in front of the Sandshrew and nudged the pile forward with a push of its arms. Noticing the present, the Sandshrew uncurled a tiny bit and peeked, pausing the stroking of its arm.

I grinned. "Do you like the snow?"

Surprised by my voice, the Sandshrew glanced up at me and then at Drip. Kicking at the snow, it leaped into a dash.

"Wait!" But it was too late. The Sandshrew's silver tail vanished into the cavern mouth, swallowed up by the darkness.

Drip and I ran to the entrance. From outside, I could only see a couple of meters deep into the cavern. I called out for the Sandshrew but there no reply, not even an echo. A hand against the cavern wall told me its innards were degrees colder than the frosty weather outside.

 _I can't let that Sandshrew wander alone in there._

Releasing Gigabyte and Jaranga, I handed them Sepia and Vero's Pokeballs.

"Guys," I addressed them with a gravity of tone they were unused to, prompting them to fidget with unease. "I'm going in there to find the Sandshrew. I need you guys to head back to the Pokemon Center and tell the nurse about what happened. Ask her to send help."

Jaranga roared, immediately followed by cries from Drip and Gigabyte. They stepped forward.

"No," I blocked them with a palm. "It's too dangerous in there. If anything happens to me, I'm not risking you guys getting caught up in it too."

Their roars of protest intensified. In turn, I felt the metal coat wrapped around my heart begin to soften. _But no. I know exactly how you guys feel, but-_

"Quiet!" The keen edge of my voice, as well as the emotional flame that seared it, froze my Pokemon with bulging eyes and open mouths. They had never seen me 'angry' before.

 _My face must look like a mess right now._ "I'm your Trainer. And as my Pokemon, your job is to listen to me. No matter what. Got it?" The words were bitter and cold as I spat them out. I'm sure that to my Pokemon, they must have tasted like nothing.

Growing silent, they turned and stomped away through the sea of snow, looking back on and off. All the while, I drew my mouth into a single hard line, only allowing it to slacken when the trio vanished in the distance. Once they were gone, I sighed.

 _I'm sorry, but I can't let anything happen to you guys._

Tightening my gloves and scarf, I faced the cavern mouth and raced ahead.

#

Meanwhile, Jaranga, Drip and Gigabyte trudged through the snow fields away from Mt. Lanakila. They were quiet, each lost in their own thoughts. They didn't turn back anymore – there wasn't anything, or anyone left to turn back to. However, within a Pokeball nestled in Jaranga's left hand, Sepia's eyes remained fixed on the spot on the horizon where Russ would have been.

 _Why?_ The Sandygast blinked. _Aren't you supposed to be a bad human? Why would you go so far for a Pokemon?_

It could still feel the brunt of Russ' shoe driving through its head. The memory made the Pokemon simmer. Yet, the memory was quickly overshadowed by images – an image of Russ smiling, an image of Russ' outstretched hand, an image of Russ' face as he screamed at them with an empty voice in front of the cavern mouth. And finally, an image of Russ running into the dark maw of the cavern all alone.

 _Was I wrong?_

#

The cavern was so dark I couldn't make out my surroundings. In some sections, light streamed through the passages, bringing the crystal-blue stalactites to life. _Where does itcome from?_ Wall after ice, after wall, after ice. Twists and turns, uphills and downslopes. It was only when I decided on a whim to look at the ceiling that I realised the bright sections were sealed over with transparent layers of ice. Squinting, I managed to make out the arrow-shaped silhouette of Mount Lanakila rising into the heavens. I tried to keep track of which direction I was moving with respect to the entrance but after a while the labyrinthine network proved too complex to navigate. As I stopped at a corner to catch my breath, I took a glimpse behind me but all that lay beyond the brightened stretch was thick, suffocating darkness. _I'll find my way back somehow._

A deep breath later and I was on my way. The cold grew crueller as I delved deep. I felt its tendrils creep out at me from the frost on the side walls, wiping my skin clean of all heat while ensnaring my muscles, making them tighter and tougher to move. The cold was especially efficient in the dark areas of the cavern. My bones grew solid. The soles of my feet grew number with each step on the icy rock. _Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all._ I shook my head violently to chase the thought, along with its pesky brethren, out of my mind. _I need to find that Sandshrew before it gets hurt._ I pressed on, pulling my legs behind me. _I'm fine. I'm fine._ The cold bit deeper into my thighs and my ankles. I found myself unconsciously gripping my shoulders with my fingers, pressing deep. _So cold._ After that, I stopped thinking.

The next thing I knew, I was at a dead end trembling. Every part of me was shaking, refusing to be still. I saw the Sandshrew curled up in a corner, emitting a pitiful sound that made my chest twinge. Power welled up in my legs and I bounded towards the creature and wrapped my arms around it. _There, there. It's alright now. You're safe._ Instead of ignoring me or leaping away, the Sandshrew snuggled closer and, despite the stoic chill of its metallic hide, a warmth ignited between us. Yet, the cold refused to be outdone and continued to assail me undeterred. It pushed, carved its nails into my skin until the tips touched the sheen of my bones. My arms grew weak. My head blurred into black dots.

 _Boom!_

The sudden tremor boomed through the ground, blasting me out of my daze. I looked, only to find Sepia. Making an agitated noise, the Sandygast rushed forward and tossed a layer of sand over my body. It was warm. _Sepia, what are you doing here?_

Turning, it launched a bolt of purple-black energy at the ceiling. _Crack!_ Grey sunlight and snow. The sound of thick fans beating against the wind. Vero dived in, squawking in a flurry. Twin talons gripped me by the shoulders and up I went. The last thing I noticed was the snow dancing before my eyes like a thousand angels in the wind.

#

Sunlight stroked my cheek, welcoming and warm. I opened my eyes to the Sandshrew's lick. I chuckled, reaching out to pull the Pokemon away. It was light. A throbbing weight remained in my body, dragging down my muscles, but I had enough strength to move. Lifting myself up, I rested my back against the pillow and placed the Sandshrew near my side. The familiar style of decor told me instantly that I was back in the Pokemon Center. Jaranga sat at the corner in front of the door while Vero occupied the opposite corner. In front of Vero stood Drip by my bedside with Gigabyte on its back. Noticing my awakening, they started to make a commotion as they approached.

"Shhh," I placed a finger across my lips as I stroked the Sandshrew's head. "Don't be too noisy. There are other patients around."

Jaranga, Drip and Gigabyte, came closer, grabbing at my sheets. Vero hopped onto my shoulders, bending down to nuzzle its head against my cheeks.

"You guys came back to save me, didn't you?" I raised an arm to scratch Vero's chin. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

"Gwaaar." Slithering to the foot of the bed, Jaranga grabbed Sepia who had been hiding behind the footboard and placed the Ground-type Pokemon on my lap.

"Thanks, Sepia," I reached out to pat it on the head. "I'm glad I took you with me."

After averting its gaze for a while, the Sandygast looked up at me and smiled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN EPILOGUE: JOURNEY'S END**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this piece as well! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)


	7. Epilogue: Journey's End

_Current Team:  
_ Decidueye _(Vero)  
_ Vikavolt _(Gigabyte)  
_ Alolan Muk ( _Jaranga)  
_ Araquanid _(Drip)  
_ Palossand _(Sepia)  
_ Alolan Sandslash _(Ice)_

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 10th Pokemon League Championship of Alola!"

Even though I was waiting in a corridor beneath the stands, the cheers of the crowd exploded in my eardrums. I felt their voices echoing through the concrete and rumbling through the earth, as if the air itself had been replaced by sheer noise. An odd sense of displacement ran through me, and I found my nerves settling – my heart was unclenching its grip on my blood. I inhaled.

"As you all should already know, I'm Kukui, your host for today! Ever since its instatement a decade ago, the Alolan Pokemon League has been an event hosted every year for one sole purpose: to determine the greatest Trainer in all of Alola! And what better place to do so than on the highest point of the entire region – the peak of Mt. Lanakila! I hope all you cousins from Alola and beyond are ready for some awesome battling!"

Another round of cheers. I exhaled.

"Without further ado, let's kick things off with the first match of the preliminaries! Contestants, please enter the stage!"

Tightening my fists, I walked.

"On the left, we have Russ! A young trainer hailing from Kanto, he moved to Alola a couple years back and has been one of us ever since! Consider him a representative of Melemele Island!"

Sunbeams blasted my face as I emerged into the open-air stadium – grandstands on all sides, scaling the heavens like mountains. I could see the people clapping and cheering but none of the sound seemed to reach where I stood. Above, the sky was an endless wave of azure blue – it looked wider than I had ever seen, wider even than the seas I had crossed to get here. Wait, there was something floating above the roof of the stands. I squinted – black, orange and yellow. Could it be? But after a blink, it was gone.

"And on the right, we have yet another promising young Trainer from Melemele Island! Let's put our hands together to welcome Jimmy!"

As he stepped onto the field, we looked each other in the eye and laughed.

"I never thought I'd meet you here," he smiled. "And of all things, the first round?"

I smiled in return. "Me neither."

Grabbing a Pokeball from his belt, he tossed it in the air and caught it. "Well, I hope you've improved since our first battle."

I grabbed a Pokeball of my own. "Oh I've come a pretty long way since then."

He grinned. "Good."

"Both contestants ready?" Professor Kukui shot an arm overhead. "Begin!"

"Go, Toucannon!" "Let's do this, Vero!"

The two Pokemon arrowed past each other, exchanging glances. Whirling through the air, they returned to their respective Trainer's sides. They stared at each other, matching the beats of their flaps wing to wing.

"Beak Blast!" "Brave Bird!"

And so their battle began.

 **THE END**

* * *

Interested in more of my writing? Check out my personal writing blog on my Profile!  
Please do feel free to leave your thoughts/comments/reviews about this series! I'm always open to feedback to improve my writing (Y)  
Do let me know if you'd like to see more of Russ' adventures as well!


End file.
